A Bigger Nightmare Beyond Any Measure
by KODfreak
Summary: Some time has passed since Riff Raff rescued Magenta. They now have a family, and as Magenta and Columbia struggle to raise their children, a bigger threat surfaces, caused by a Denton TV station owner and a spoiled Princess of Transexual. This is a sequel to "A Nightmare Beyond Any Measure."
1. Chapter 1 Now a family

Authors note: just saw a performance of The Rocky Horror Show at a playhouse in santa ana. Really great cast, especially the guy who played Frank. The guy who played the Criminologist was really funny as well. When the audience did all the callbacks, sometimes the actors would interact back, making a really great show.

Anyway, on with "A Bigger Nightmare beyond Any Measure." Let there be lips...

Months into the pregnacy of Magenta and Columbia...

"Hurry up Riff!" Magenta yelled.

"Yeah! Hurry up GOD DAMMIT!" screamed Columbia.

"I got it I got it!" Riff Raff said opening the containers of raw meat he bought from the super market. Columbia and Magenta Immidiently dug in with their bare hands, and stuffed their faces. Riff Raff had to admit it was a little revolting, yet arousing. They soon quickly finished.

"Chicken!"

"Yeah Riff Raff hurry up with the GOD DAMN CHICKEN!"

Riff Raff unwrapped the raw chicken and placed it on the table. The two women ripped apart, and quickly devoured it until only bone was left.

"Are you two full?"

"NO!"

A couple more months later came the sadness and depression phase.

Columbia and Magenta were crying together in the Zen room, sitting on a couch. Magenta was wearing her evening wear, and Columbia was just in a bra and her coat. There bellies were a bit bigger, and Columbia couldn't fit into her top.

"WAAAHH! RIFF THINKS I'M UGLY!"

"WAAAHHH! I CAN'T FIT INTO MY FAVORITE TOP!"

Riff Raff walked into the room.

"Ugh! There you are Magenta!" Riff Raff said.

"SEE? HE HATES MEEEEEE!"

"Magenta, ugh...no I don't hate you."

"YES YOU DOOOOO!"

"No, come on now let's go to bed."

"SEE HOW HE ORDERS ME AROUND?"

"Let's go."

"Fiiiine."

Magenta got up and left the room. Before he left, Riff Raff turned.

"And what are you so unhappy about?"

"I'M FAT AND EDDIE DOESN'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH ME AND I CAN'T FALL ASLEEP WITHOUT SOMEONE OR I GET SCARED!"

Riff Raff sighed.

Moments later...

Riff Raff was laying on his back in the middle of his bed, eyes open. Columbia and Magenta were cuddling him, making whimpering and crying noises.

"Atchoo." Riff Raff sneezed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Damn it."

A couple of more months later came the "Sick" phase.

One night...

Riff Raff walked in with a tray with two bottles of soup. Columbia and Magenta were both in their beds, snot running down their faces. They looked so pale, and weak.

"I got your soup." Riff Raff said putting each bowl on their laps. "I put some raw beef in there too."

"Thanks Riff." Magenta said taking a sip. She instantly dropped the spoon and covered her mouth, grabbed a nearby bucket, and puked.

"Here Riff."

Riff Raff sighed and took the bucket, and gave it to the dogs to eat. He then went back up to his room and went under the covers.

"Boy, what a night."

"You said it."

"GAH!" Riff Raff said looking at his side. "YOU?"

"Yeah I'm afraid so." Eddie said. "You're the cleanest guy here. I don't want to catch Collie's...sickness."

"Just get out here! Go sleep on the couch!"

"Fine..." Eddie said getting up and leaving the room.

A few more months later...

"You're lucky I had to reroute the shipment of the dead guy from the Denton research center to the Castle." Riff Raff said watching the two ladies feast upon the corpse.

Riff Raff left them be, and sat on the couch in the TV room to read the paper. A few minutes later, Columbia and Magenta walked up to him. Riff Raff put his paper down.

"What now?"

"Our water just broke."

"Oh Shit."

Riff Raff was driving the truck with Magenta in the front and Columbia in the back as fast as he could. Frank and Eddie weren't at the castle to help.

"Riff, hurry!"

"I'm driving as fast as I can darling!"

He soon reached Denton McKinley hospital. He stopped the truck, and helped the two women out of the truck as doctors helped them out and escorted them to a room. Riff Raff walked inside to the front desk. Sitting there was a lady with short, red curly hair and wearing a doctor's uniform.

"Hello Mr. Raff. I am Dr. Nation. My brother and a nurse is assisting your wives."

"Ha ha, no, only one is my wife, Magenta."

"And the other one?"

"The other one is a mistake."

"Okay, so one birth, one abortion."

"NO! No no no, we'll deliver the other baby."

"Okay. Just sign these papers."

"What are these for?"

"They give us power over an attorney."

"What?"

"Just sign."

Riff Raff signed the paper.

"And the birth certificates."

Riff Raff signed them both.

"Exellent. Would you like to be with them in time for the birth?"

"Of course!"

Riff Raff was brought to the room. The two women were being assisted by a nurse. The doctor walked up to Riff Raff.

"Oh and you must be the father!"

"Hey I know you! You own McKinley motel!"

"Ha ha ha, why yes, that was a while ago. Now I am a doctor. Oh, this is Nurse Ansalong, she will be assisting your women when they go into labor. Right now the both of them are on the medication they are signed up for, but very soon they will start their labor."

"Hi!" Nurse Ansalong greeted cheerfully. "Oh you're right Columbia, he is sexy!"

Riff Raff rolled his eyes and looked at Columbia, who started to giggle.

"Oh!" Magenta shouted.

"Ulp!" Columbia yelped.

"Oh they are going into labor."

Cosmo and Ansalong assisted the two.

"Push push push!" they both said. Magenta and Columbia kept breathing heavy, and pushing, until both Ansalong and Cosmo delivered the babies. Riff Raff went over to Magenta's baby.

"Oh...my son."

"Do you want to cut the cord?"

"Yes."

Riff Raff cut it, then held his son.

"Hi there Richy. I'm your father."

Riff Raff handed the baby to Cosmo, then went over to Columbia.

"What's her name?" Riff Raff asked Columbia.

"Nellie. Little Nellie."

Riff Raff cut the cord.

"She's beautiful."

"Yes."

He handed the newborn to Columbia, and went back to Magenta. He took her by the hand.

"Oh my most beautiful sister. We are now a family!"

Columbia looked over at their tender moment in envy. And secretly wished she could have a moment like that with him. Eddie was loving, but never as compassionate as Riff Raff.

Soon Frank and Eddie came in, both eating ice cream.

"Ohhh how darling." Frank said.

Weeks later, soon enough the two women got their figures back.

Cribs were bought, and placed into Columbia and Magenta's room. The babies would cry every night. Magenta and Columbia would have to pick them up and hold them until they stopped.

the next morning, Riff Raff was reading the paper on the couch.

"Riff Raff."

Riff Raff put his paper down and looked. His two children were wearing corsets, and fishnet leggings were on their legs and attatched to their diapers. Magenta and Columbia were looking looking at Riff Raff, eager for his reaction.

"Well, aren't they adorable."

The thing about Transylvanians was that they grew up quickly, but aged slowly. A technique that Frank N Furter himself would use one day when he discovers how to creat life. A few weeks later they had the appearence and intelligence of 10 year olds.

Richy was kind of short with short blonde hair. He had Magenta's lips and eyes, but Riff Raff's nose and ears. His back wasn't completely hunched, but it had a very small hunch to it.

Little Nellie wasn't exactly little. She was kind of tall, and had long red hair the same color as Columbia's. She had Riff Raff's eyes and ears but Columbia's nose and lips.

Both children always wore corsets, leggings, and high heels. One day Riff Raff was watching the news when his children walked up to him.

"Daddy!" Nellie said.

"What is it darling?"

"Richy and I have been talking and we want to go to school!"

"School?"

Riff Raff had noticed how much time the two spent together. They were like best friends. Riff Raff and his wife were happy about this, because they hoped they would pair up like they did.

Columbia on the other hand wasn't exactly happy about this. She loved their clothing, but wasn't comfortable with the idea of them being in an incest relationship. She wanted to keep this a secret.

Eddie loved the kids as more of an uncle. He never wanted to be a father. He didn't like the idea of having tons of responsibilities, but he loved to play with the kids when he could.

Frank kind of liked the kids as well, and loved to dress them up in little outfits or play with them in the pool. However he hated it when they would sneek and play in his lab. Everytime he caught them there, Riff Raff would have to pay the price in the form of a whipping.

So they wanted to go to school. Around the age they looked they would be in 5th grade.

"I don't know. Earthlings are not the brightest bunch. You would laugh at what they say is true."

"But daddyo, we want to go to school!" said Richy.

"You two are very mature for your age, or at least that is what earthlings would say."

Magenta walked into the room.

"Riff, let them go. They just want to mingle."

"Well, alright. I'll sign you two up so you can start going tommorow."

"Yaaaay!"

The next morning Magenta and Columbia were getting their children ready for their first day while Riff Raff was preparing lunches for them. They came down stairs with their backpacks and Riff Raff handed them their lunches. The bus pulled up to the castle, and they went outside, not before Magenta and Columbia gave them both kisses good bye. They went on the bus and they watched it leave.

"Genta, do they have the same class?"

"Yes."

"Why..."

"Why not?"

"Genta...this may sound crazy, but...are you trying to pair them up?"

"So what is I am?"

"It's...gross. I don't want my daughter doing it."

"What? You think incest is gross?"

"Well...just a little. I mean I don't mind you and Riff Raff. You two were made for each other. But as for my daughter...I just think it will be very weird for her to date her half brother."

Magenta crossed her arms.

"Well I think her father will agree with me on this one."

"I may not be able to stop them from falling in love...or could I..."

"Collie, if they fall in love, let them. It's their choice. I am just seeing if they will make that particular choice given the help me and Riff give them."

"Whatever."

"Besides, it's not like you are going to stop loving her if they get together."

"No..."

"Well alright then."

Later in the noon, the phone rang at the Castle. Riff Raff answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is the principal of Denton elementary. I am going to need you and your wife to come here immidiently."

"Why? What happened? What did those earthl...I mean children do to my son and daughter?"

"Calm down, and just drive to the school. I will explain everything."

"Okay thank you. Goodbuy." Riff said hanging up. "Genta! Columbia! We need to drive to the school NOW!"

Riff Raff quickly drove the truck to the school with Columbia and Magenta. They hurried into the office.

"Ah you must be their father. The principal is expecting you."

The three of them went into the office. Richy and Nellie were sitting in chairs.

"Hello Mr. Raff. Magenta, and..."

"Columbia."

"Who is she?"

"She's the mother of Nellie."

"She's your wife?"

"No, Magenta is. She is the mother of Richy."

"Okay, and you are the father of both?"

"Yes. Enough, now tell me what happened."

"Well first I must ask why you insist dressing up your children in such revealing clothing for their age."

Riff Raff looked angered and stood up, but Magenta put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"What they are wearing is the cultural clothing of their roots."

"Where exactly are they from?"

"Transylvania."

"Uh, heh heh, I don't think they where that there."

"Shows what you know. How dare you judge us."

"It's not just that. For one, your son flirted with every girl and boy he laid eyes on!"

"Aww." Riff Raff said proud of his son. Magenta looked at her husband with an annoyed look. She then made a disappointed look at her son. Richy looked away upset.

"Richy that is no way to behave on your first day out." Magenta said.

"And he got into a fight. *sigh* he won."

"That's my boy!"

"Riff!"

"And that's not all. Your daughter had an attitude in class when she called the teacher "A stupid bitch."

"Nellie, is that true?" Columbia asked disappointed.

"Maybe. It was only because she claimed I looked like a slut. I couldn't just let her get away with that!"

"Well...you shouldn't have said that anyway."

"And she too sexually harrassed the boys and girls."

"Nellie..."

"I was just having fun."

"  
Now Columbia, I think it is okay they explore their body functions."

"Well, I think it is a little wrong..."

"I don't know where you people are from, but I can't allow nonsense like this at my school."

"A little nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest men." Riff Raff sang beautifully.

"That as it may be I am banning them from my school."

The ride home was very quiet. Both Richy and Nellie looked sad.

"Don't worry kids. You never needed to go to that stupid place anyway. How about we all go out for ice cream!"

"YAAAAYY!" The kids, and Columbia exclaimed.

"What about their education?" Asked Magenta.

"When they look old enough, I will sign them up for Denton High School."

"I hope that turns out better than this did."

Meanwhile, in a certain studio, a certain princess and a tv station owner were making a diabolical plan... 


	2. Chapter 2 Parental differences

Meanwhile at Denton studios...

Vienna and Farley were in Farley's office. Vienna was trying on a black dress and hat.

"You look radient."

"Thank you. And when I become miss mental health, those children of theirs will fall right into our trap."

"Yes. Nobody can resist the power of mass media!"

A year later back at the castle...

Richy and Nellie now had the appearence and intelligence of 18 year olds, but in reality they were still very young . Richy had the personality of a man who was openly gay. He even had a lisp. But he was still very bisexual. Nellie was also Bisexual, but kind of had the pesonality of a lesbian tomboy. They were getting ready for their first day of earth high school. The duo was in the bathroom prepaing themselves.

"Ohhh, how do I look?" asked Nellie, wearing black eyeliner and lipstick, and silver lightning bolt shaped earings. She was still wearing a corset and leggings, and her hair was still long and red. She was also tall, infact taller than her brother.

Richy was also wearing corset and leggings. His hair was still blonde and short, and his eyes were done the smae as his mother's. he was also wearing dark lipstick

"Oh, my sister you look so fabulous!"

"Aww thanks."

"Maybe not as gorgeous as me though."

"Hey!"

"I'm just fibbing!"

Riff Raff was preparing the lunches.

"Riff..." Magenta said. "I hope they don't get into any trouble."

"Darling, I'm sure they learned their lesson. They are older now."

Richy and Nellie came down the stairs, and Riff Raff handed them their lunches.

"Thanks daddy." They both said. Columbia and Magenta were back at the door to say goodbye. They both gave kisses to their children before they headed outside toward the bus.

"Genta, you didn't give them the same classes, did you?"

"Uh...no...of course not."

"Genta I know you are lying."

"So what if they have the same classes?"

"Genta, you know how I feel about that!"

"Collie! Oh my god! So what if they form an incest bond! There is nothing wrong with that!"

"IT'S FRIGGIN DISGUSTING!"

"Collie. How dare you." Magenta said before walking away. Columbia sighed, then walked into the living room where Riff Raff was reading the newspaper on the couch.

"Riff, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." He said putting the paper down. "What's up?"

Columbia sat next to him on the couch.

"Well...it's about our daughter Nellie."

"Yes, she is growing into quite the young lady. What about her?"

"Well...I don't want her getting into a relationship with her brother."

"Well, I would."

"I know you support it, and considering the fact that you are in a relationship with your sister, but I just...don't think incest is right."

"Of course you wouldn't understand. You are an earthling.  
Transylvanians have sex with everybody. Girls, boys, brothers, sisters, family mambers, even Master did it once with his own mother."

"Whoa."

"Yes. So I want my daughter to carry a proud Transylvanian tradition."

"But she's only half Transylvanian. That doesn't mean she has to marry her brother!"

"I just want what's best for her."

"So do I!"

"If they do get together, they get together. And if they don't, they don't!"

"But you are trying to force them!"

"We are dropping hints that it is okay. Whether they do or not is their choice."

"But..."

"Columbia." Riff Raff said putting his hand on her shoulder. She blushed a little. "Though Earthlings think Incest is gross, some earthlings still participate in it. Transylvanians do it all the time. That's who she is."

"Whatever...I just...I don't know..."

"Just think about what I said." Riff Raff said getting up. He walked over and took the elevator down to the lab to see his wife dusting around.

"Darling, I think it is time we give our kids a push of encouragement."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Magenta.

"Yes indeed my most beautiful sister."

They did their elbow sex thing, to signify they were going to do something naughty.

Meanwhile at Denton High School...

Richy and Nellie were walking around together at the school. They saw alot of posters for Miss Mental Health.

"Who is this Miss Mental Health?" Richy asked a nearby kid.

"She is the super famous rich singer and advertiser for Farley's mental ward. She's looking for two people to join her as her back up dancers!"

"Hmmm."

The siblings walked around some more until a bell rung. They didn't know what this meant. Soon all the kids were gone. An adult walked up to them.

"Whoa. Look at you two. Are you lost? Let me check who you are on my phone."

The teacher checked pictures on his phone.

"Oh you must be Nellie and Richy. Hmmm, You have Dr. Scott's science class. It's in the room just up ahead. You better get going."

The siblings hurried over to the room and went inside.

"Ahh, zeeing my role call sheet, you must be Richy und Nellie?"

"Yes."

"Well take those two desks right zare."

Richard and Nellie sat down next to eachother. Dr Scott started with the lesson. Richy looked to his right to see a pretty girl.

"Hey there sweety." Richy whispered. "You girl, look yummy."

"Oh...thanks." the girl said blushing.

"Richy!" Nellie said elbowing her brother. A boy next to Nellie noticed her.

"Hey." He whispered. "So how much do you charge for a blow."

He and his friends laughed.

"Rude!" Richy said to them. "Don't talk about that way to a lady!"

"Aww, thanks Richy."

"Dude what ever you fag."

"Want to take this outside?" asked Richy.

"Bring it on!"

Back at the castle...

Columbia was making herself a sandwich in the kitchen when she heard the phone ring. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Is zis zee mother of Richy und Nellie?"

"This is the mother of Nellie. The mother of Richy lives here too."

"I am going to need you and zare father...and zee ozzuh mother to come to my class vright away."

"Okay. RIFF! GENTA! THE KIDS GOT IN TROUBLE!"

The three of them quickly drove the truck over to the high school. They then hurried into Dr Scott's room. Nellie and Richy looked upset when they came in.

"Ahh, Riff, Columbia and Magenta, I am glad you came. You zee, Your two children were causing a ruckus."

"What did they do?"

"Well, for one, you son got into a fight, and the boy had to be hospitalized."

"Ohhh. A Chip off the old block." Riff Raff said smiling.

"Riff!" Magenta hissed at him before turning to Richy. "Richy, when we get home and have dinner, no dessert."

"Aww man."

"Whoa! Hey now! I think he should be punished more than that!"

"How dare you tell me how to raise my child!" Magenta shouted.

"Well I should. He beat up another human being!"

"Only because some dirty bird was insulting my sister!"

"Awww!" Riff Raff and Magenta said. Columbia rolled her eyes.

"Well what did Nellie do?" Columbia asked.

"She joined in beating the boy!"

"Nellie!" Columbia shouted.

"Hey, I had to teach that boy not to talk to me like that."

"Well, just for that you have to dust the entire front room."

"Aww no fair! Richy gets away with no dessert, but I have to do a chore?"

"That's final, Nellie."

"Hmph."

"Uhh, the school has to suspend them."

"Whatever. They are done with school for good."

"But dad!"

"Not but's. We are going home right now."

The car ride home was quiet like before. Nellie looked sad, but Richy put his arm round her.

"Oh Richy. I feel so much more safe with you."

Columbia rolled her eyes.

When they got home and had dinner, Richy got no dessert, and afterwards, Nellie had to dust the front room. after a bit of dusting, Richy walked in.

"Hey my most fabulous sister. How's about I finish up so we can play some scrabble?" he asked.

"Oh my sexy brother. You don't need to do that."

"Please, allow me." He said taking the duster.

"Oh Richy."

"Ohh..."

"Hey, Richy did you here that?"

"Ohhhh..."

"I did. It sounds like it is coming from dad's room. Want to go see?"

"Ooohh scary."

"I'll protect you sweetheart."

They both slowly walked up the stairs to the door, and opened it a crack. They were shocked at what they saw. Riff Raff was naked on top of Magenta. Magenta looked like she was having the time of her life as was her husband. Magenta actually turned her head toward the children, which startled them. She nodded yes to them with a pleasured look on her face. The children then closed the door.

"Whoa."

"You said it."

"They were."

"Having sex."

"And they are."

"Brother and sister."

"Hmph."

"Hmph."

"Do you think?" asked Richy.

"We could try it?"

"Well, they were doing it, and it seemed fun for them. And I would be honored if my first time was with

They both smiled.

20 minutes later...

Columbia heard laughter coming from somewhere. She walked by her room and saw Riff Raff and Magenta smiling at the monitor.

"Hey guys." Columbia giggled. "Whatchya watchin?"

Columbia looked at the monitor. She was in shock. Nellie was making love with Richy in one of the guest rooms, which happened to be Richy's room. They looked as if they were enjoying themselves.

"OH MY GOD!"

"I know, isn't it great!" Magenta said.

"NOOO! I AM GOING TO STOP THEM RIGHT NOW!" Columbia screamed going for the door.

"Stop." Riff Raff said. Columbia turned to see Riff Raff pointing his laser at her.

"Riff Raff!"Columbia said, shocked.

"I will not let my daughter become a boring old earthling. They have to make love long enough to realize that they want to do it only to each other."

"Eww no!"

"Columbia..."

"Nooo..."

"Columbia."

"Please..."

"Mmmmmm...okay that's long enough."

Columbia instantly ran out of the room and heard Magenta and Riff Raff's laughter. Columbia ran to the room and slammed open the door.

"NELLIE!" Columbia screamed.

"MOM!"

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

Nellie got up out of the bed, gathering her clothes, and left the room.

"And you." Columbia said point to Richy. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM YOUR SISTER!"

Columbia slammed the door behind her. She then went over to Nellie's room and opened the door.

"Nellie, if I catch you doing something gross and disturbing like that with your brother, so help me god, I will get Frankie to whip you! That's right, just like he does to your father!" Columbia said before slamming the door. Nellie began to cry.

Nellie she cried and cried for a whole 30 minutes, until her door was opened. She darted up. It was Riff Raff. He closed the door. He had a tray with milk and cookies on it. He sat it on the bed. Riff Raff then sat himself on the bed.

"So darling, let's talk about what happened."

"Mom*sniff* said that she would...she would...get Frank to whip me."

"Ooohhh, what? If I ever saw him come towards you with a whip, I would shoot him."

"She was really angry."

"Well, she just doesn't understand."

"Daddy...is it weird...to be in love with your brother?"

Riff Raff waved his hand.

"No no no, not at all. Magenta is my wife, and we are brother and sister."

"Then how come Columbia is my mom? I wish Magenta was my mom."

"Now Nellie, I'm sure you don't mean that. Columbia loves you conditionally."

"Well why can't she accept me for who I am?"

"I...I can't answer that."

"Magenta seems so much more kind and loving. My mom doesn't even seem to want to be much of a parent. How is she even my mom anyway?"

Riff Raff sighed.

"It's a long story."

"Please dad. I want to know."

"Well...a long time ago uh... Magenta, now my wife was kidnapped by some rather unscrupulous characters. Columbia and I went to go save her. It was a combination of me missing my sister and Columbia's constant flirting which made me finally give in. I felt ashamed by it. It was all because Columbia had these huge feelings for me. Even though I turned her down, I can tell she still has feelings for me even though she is back together with her boyfriend.

"Uncle Eddie is alot nicer than mom."

"Yeah, but he is a lazy moocher. So, some good came out of all of this. You were born."

"Aww, dad."

"Now your mother said you and your brother couldn't make love. What if I were to, oh I don't know, use your mother's feelings for me to our favor?"

"Oh dad, you would do that?"

"You know I would love you no matter what you would do. I love you Nellie." Riff Raff said kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you too dad."

Riff Raff got up and walked toward the door.

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight Nellie." Riff Raff said turning out the light.


	3. Chapter 3 Little runaways

The next day was kind of slow. Frank and Eddie left to go somewhere. Columbia always wondered where. She just casually walked around the castle. Riff Raff and Magenta were watching her in the monitor. The siblings smiled at each other, then did their elbow sex thing.

Columbia was leaning on the wall in the front room. Riff Raff walked up to her.

"Hey Columbia."

"Hey Riff."

"Slow day?"

"Yeah...Eddie and Frankie keep hanging out. I don't want to know what they are doing."

"So you are bored of being stuck at the castle?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, how's about you and I go to the movies?"

"What?" Columbia asked smiling. "You want to take me to the movies?"

"Sure! Why not? It'll be fun. You and me spending some quality time together."

"Well...okay." Columbia said giggling. The two of them walked out of the castle. Back inside, Richy and Nellie came down the stairs.

"Where did my mom go?" asked Nellie.

"She and your father left the castle." Magenta answered.

"To where?"

"I don't know. They might be gone for quite some time. From the looks of it, I'd say you would have more than enough time to...fool around."

"Will...we get in trouble...if we...you know..." Nellie asked.

"Mmmm, I don't think so. I won't tell."

Nellie smiled.

"Thanks Magenta."

The two siblings ran off.

Magenta smiled as she walked upstairs to her room.

Meanwhile, Riff Raff and Columbia were parking the truck at the Denton Movie cinema. They got out.

"Sooo Riff, what movie were you thinking of seeing?"

"Well, they are playing a pretty funny one here. It's called UHF. Have you seen it?"

"Yes! I LOVE that movie! With Weird Al Yankovic?"

"Yep. It's part of their cult film week."

They both went to the ticket booth and Riff Raff bought the tickets. They then walked inside the lobby.

"Would you like some popcorn or something to drink?"

Columbia giggled.

"Well aren't you quite the gentleman. It wouldn't hurt to have some popcorn and some root beer. Oh! And some butterfinger B'Bs."

"As you wish."

Riff Raff went up to the counter and purchased the snacks. He held them in his hands.

"Are you sure Maggie won't be jealous if she found out about you taking me out like this?"

"She doesn't have to know."

They walked into the theater and found some seats. They sat down.

"I wish Eddie would take me out more like this."

"Maybe he just doesn't know how to treat a lady."

"Yeah..."

Soon the theater filled with more people before the movie started. Some were dressed as their favorite characters. The movie began to start.

"OH MY GOD! Who is watching the kids?" Whispered Columbia loudly.

"Don't worry about Collie. My sister is keeping a close eye on them." Riff Raff answered putting his arm around her.

Meanwhile back at the castle...

Magenta was watching her son making love to his sister from the monitor in her room, except this time, she was touching herself while doing so.

Back at the theater...

"Oh! Uh...okay...Riff." Columbia said blushing.

As the movie continued, Columbia snuggled next to Riff Raff. He looked around, and was shocked to see Eddie one row up doing the same to Frank. Frank looked at Riff Raff and had a shocked expression on his face.

Riff Raff moved his lips as to say "I won't tell if you won't."

Frank nodded.

After the movie ended, Frank and Eddie quickly left first. Then Columbia and Riff Raff left after the credits were finished. At this time, Frank and Eddie were already on their way back to the castle. Columbia and Riff Raff were walking out of the theater hand in hand.

"So Columbia, are you in the mood for some ice cream?"

"I could have some."

Columbia was just happy to spend this kind of time with Riff Raff. She wished the day could last forever.

Back at the castle, Frank and Eddie arrived. they went inside the castle. It was empty. They heard a noise coming from Magenta's room. They went up to see Magenta fully masturbating. They were shocked.

"Whoa."

"Uh, Master! I didn't hear you coming in!" Magenta said pulling her underwear up.

"What are you watching?" Asked Frank looking at the monitor. "Whoa."

Back at the Ice cream place, Riff Raff and Columbia were eating ice cream cones.

"Mmmmm! I love this place." said Columbia.

"I know you do."

"Riff, I just wanted to let you know, that I love spending time with you like this."

"Me too."

"And I uh..." Columbia said blushing.

"Yes?"

"I really like you."

"Aww, Columbia. I really like you too."

"Well uh...I guess what I am trying to say is...I still lo-"

Riff Raff put his finger on Columbia's lips. She blushed even harder.

"Shh Shh Shh. Now listen. I hear it is your birthday coming up."

"Well uh...Yeah it's next month. Um...Riff?"

"Yeah?"

"For my birthday...can you and I...have some alone time together?"

"Of course!"

"Like we had today?"

"Sure."

"And maybe afterwards we could...snuggle? I mean, if you were okay with it."

"We can do whatever you want for your birthday. And I do mean anything."

"Okay." Columbia said smiling.

"So, what would you like to do next?"

"Well... I guess we could walk around the park and hold hands for a while longer."

"Very well."

Back at the castle, Frank, Eddie, and Magenta were watching the monitor, touching themselves.

An hour later...

Riff Raff and Columbia arrived at home. They got out and headed toward the front door.

"I had a really fun time today, Riff." Columbia said. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I'm glad you did."

They entered the castle. Riff Raff could here noises coming from upstairs.

"Oh fuck." Riff Raff whispered.

"What?" Columbia asked. She hurried up the stairs.

"Columbia wait!"

Columbia hurried into the room and was completly shocked at Magenta, Eddie and Frank touching and playing with each other while watching her daughter on the screen make love to Richy.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Collie!" Magenta said.

"MAGENTA! THAT IS SO FUCKIN MESSED UP!"

"I...uh."

"Huh hey Genta." Riff Raff said nervously. "It looks like you were having alot of fun..."

"RIFF RAFF!" Columbia screamed right in his face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Columbia, it is not what it seems."

"I'm not an idiot Riff! How dare you toy with my emotions just so our daughter can fuck your son!

"Columbia."

"NO! Don't start with that! I HATE YOU!" Columbia screamed at him. Riff Raff felt ashamed.

"Frankie, get your whip."

"Columbia no!"

Frank and Columbia started to hurry out the door but Riff Raff tried to block them. The two of them knocked Riff Raff down and hurried out. Riff Raff ran after them. Magenta and Eddie watched in horror as they all went to Richy's room. They looked at the monitor. Frank began whipping the children. Magenta was horrified. Nellie and Richy screamed in terror as they were whipped.

"NO MASTER!" Yelled Riff Raff holding Frank back.

"Ugh! Let go this instant, Riff Raff!"

Columbia tried to get Riff Raff off of Frank. Richy and Nellie used this oppurtunity to escape.

"Get back here!" Columbia yelled. The two kids kept running until they ran out the front door. They ran all the way down the street. Riff Raff ran outside after them.

"RICHY! NELLIE! COME BACK!" Riff Raff yelled to them. He watched them run off into the distance. Riff Raff was heart broken. His children were now gone. He sadly walked back to the castle. He looked at the front of the castle to see Colmbia standing by the door way. He scowled at her, and began to walk faster, then run at her.

"GrrrAAAHHHH!" Riff Raff screamed running at Columbia.

Columbia ran back into the castle screaming. Riff Raff chased her all around, until she ran into Nellie's room and locked the door. Riff Raff loudly banged on it. He soon ceased and walked back into the front room, where he sat on the bottom of the stairs and put his hands on his head. Magenta walked down the stairs and sat down next to him. She put his arm around him. Riff Raff began to sob.

"Riff, it's not your fault."

"I failed as a father."

"No Riff don't say that."

Riff Raff stood up.

"I'm going after them."

"Let me come with you."

"No Darling. I'll take care of this."

"Ahem."

Riff Raff and Magenta looked up at the top of the stairs. Frank was looking at them.

"Fuck off Frank." Riff Raff said.

"Riff Raff...I'm so sorry. It was just the heat of the moment a-"

"You are not forgiven." Riff Raff said going towards the door. He grabbed his coat, scarf, and fadora and headed out the door. he got into the truck and started to drive.

Meanwhile all this time Richy and Nellie kept running and running until they reached the main Denton town area.

"Where are we going to go now, Richy? We can't go back home."

"Don't worry sweety. We'll find someplace."

They looked at a poster of Miss Mental health."

"Of course! Miss Mental health will take care of us!"

"I hope she just excepts us for who we are."

The sibling walked over to Denton studios where a huge line was outside. They stood in the back. The huge studio door opened. And everyone was silent as Miss Mental health walked out. Richy and Nellie had no idea it was really Vienna Beef.

Miss Mental health walked all the way to the back to Richy and Nellie. She smiled at them. Richy and Nellie were awe struck by her beauty. She pointed and nodded at them. Richy and Nellie looked excited. They followed her into the studio. The doors to the studio closed behind them.

Meanwhile Riff Raff was driving around in the truck with the window rolled down.

"NELLIE! RICHY!" He kept yelling. He pulled up to a young couple.

"Excuse me, have you two seen my kids?"

"No we have not." The woman said. "Are they lost?"

"Probably. They ran away. They don't know this place at all."

"Ohhh no. We'll do anything we can to help, right Brad?"

"Uhhh...sure Janet."

"Well good then. Come in."

Brad and Janet got into the truck.

"So what do these kids of yours look like?" asked Brad.

"Well, you would think they would be easy to spot. My son and daughter are wearing corsets and fishnet leggings."

"Goodness! Why are they wearing that?" asked Janet.

"Because they like to. I have no problem with it."

"Hmmm, well they might get into trouble if they walk around in public like that. There are alot of creepers out there."

"Huh." Riff Raff said. "I never considered that."

"So where do you think they would be, Janet?"

"Hmmm. What do kids like most these days?"

"Hmmm. When I was a kid I loved to go to the library, so why don't we check there?" suggested Brad.

Riff Raff drived over to Denton library.

Meanwhile at Denton studios...

Richy and Nellie were talking to Miss Mental Health.

"Wow! Miss Mental Health! I can't believed you picked us!"

"Well children, you two have the spark I have been looking for."

"Miss Mental health, darlin, you are almost as fabulous as my sister."

"Why thank you, Richy."

"Oh!" Richy squealed. "She knows my name!"

Meanwhile, all of this was being watched by Farley in his office.

"Sir, is everything going according to plan?"

"Yes Bert. All we have to wait for is that father of theirs to come. The bait for the trap is set, we just need their father to fall for it."


	4. Chapter 4 Need a bit of Shock Treatment

At Denton library...

"For the last time sir, we don't have any books on how to do the Madison."

"You got to be kidding me!" shouted Brad. "You must have something!"

Riff Raff and Janet ran up to Brad.

"Brad, Riff Raff and I looked everywhere. We couldn't find them."

"Hmmm. Is there any place they would want to go?" asked Brad.

"Well, they did seem to want to go...to school."

"Of Course! Denton High! They must be there!"

Meanwhile at Denton studios...

"Come, meet the family..." Miss Mental Health said.

"This is doctor Cosmo, Nation, Nurse Ansalong, and Rest home Ricky."

"Hi." The children all greeted them.

"They run the world famous mental ward here. They also have other jobs too like owners of a motel, or doctors."

"Don't worry children. We'll take good care of you." Nation said. "There's alot of fun things to do here."

"Um, but I got a question." Nellie said. "Would it be okay if Richy and I sleep in the same bed? Because...we kind of have a romantic reltaionship." Nellie said expecting them to object.

"That would be just fine!" Nation said. "My brother and I are also pursuing each other romantically." She said looking at Cosmo in a flirtasious way.

"Wow! I never met another Incest couple before! Besides my dad and her sister."

"Indeed. Our lives have never been better. So, who would like a grand tour?"

"We do! We do!"

Meanwhile back at the castle...

Magenta was out in the backyard smoking. In another hand she was holding a flask. Columbia walked outside.

"Genta?"

Magenta looked at her with a deep scowl.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's all your fault. Now my Transylvanian son is lost on this godforsaken planet full of animals! And it's all because you couldn't except that your daughter is in love with my son, her half brother."

"Maybe I did overreact a little bit."

"A little bit? A LITTLE BIT? YOU GOT MASTER TO WHIP THEM!"

"I was mad. I...I just thought that most normal people would make fun of them for it...plus I think it is gross."

"Nellie isn't like any normal girl. She is half Transylvanian. This is why she too is in love with her sibling. Why can't you just accept her for who she is?"

"I...I don't know."

"And Riff told me not to tell you this...but..." Magenta said taking a puff.

"What? What did he tell you?"

"Riff told me that Nellie said that she wishes I was her mother."

"Wha...what?"

"Nellie wishes I was her mom. She wishes you weren't her mom. Probably because I accept their relationship and you don't."

"But...I..."

"You should love her for who she is. Even if she turns out marrying her brother."

Columbia bit her lip as tears started to come out of her eyes.

"And besides, do you really expect her to stay at a place in which the people don't respect her?"

"You mean...you think she'll want to live on Transexual?"

"Quite possibly, yes. Think about it. A place with people just like her. People who do the same thing as her."

"She wouldn't want to live...here?"

"Not unless she lives in a place where people love and respect her. It's because you don't accept her that she doesn't want to live here."

"What have I done? I drew my only daughter away!"

"Yes...you did. And now she is lost with her brother in a place where she would be considered an outcast."

"Oh NOOOO! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" Shouted Columbia. She then broke down crying.

"And now my husband is out there looking for them."

"Oh Genta. I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah well while you are apologizing to me, you should be saying sorry to Nellie."

"I'm going to go with Eddie and look for them right now!"

"That's the smartest thing I have heard you say so far..." Magenta said as Columbia ran back inside.

At Denton High school...

Riff Raff, Brad, and Janet were looking around the school. They looked in Dr Scott's room.

"Janet!" Dr Scott exclaimed.

"Dr Scott!"

"Janet!"

"Brad!"

"Dr Scott!"

"Janet!"

"Brad!"

"Dr Scott!"

Back at Denton studios...

Miss mental health was showing the children whe wardrobe department. The kids were trying on all the outfits.

"Pick one." Miss mental health said. "We will be filiming our first commercial together."

Richy and nellie picked some whacky looking outfits.

Back at the high school, Dr Scott, Brad, and Janet kept shouting out each others names for 2 hours.

"Brad!"

"Janet!"

"Dr Scott!"

"Janet!"

"Brad!"

"Dr Scott!"

"Brad!"

"Janet!"

"Dr-"

"ENOUGH!" Riff Raff yelled loudly. "GOD! What kind of people are you?"

"Oh...sorry." Janet said. "I guess we got carried away."

"Now then. Dr Scott, have you seen my kids? They ran away from home."

"Must be the way you are raising them."

"Oh Cut the crap, Dr VON Scott." Riff Raff said. Dr Scott gasped.

"How did you know?"

"I noticed this." Riff Raff said walking over to the projector screen. He pulled it down revealing a huge Nazi flag.

"Oh Dr Scott." Brad said shaking his head.

"It's true."

Riff Raff sighed.

"Have you seen them or not?"

"No."

"DAMN IT!"

"Janet."

"Yes brad?"

"Where else could the children be?"

"Hmmmm."

"Have you tried Denton Studios?" asked Dr Scott. "A lot of kids were going zare to be picked by Mees Mental health."

"Of Course! Let's go Brad and janet."

Riff Raff, Brand and Janet quickly drove over to the studios. Riff parked and got out with Brand and Janet not too far behind. They ran up to the main sound stage. There was a guard out front.

"Are my children in there?"

"No."

"Are you sure you haven't seen them?"

"I'm sure."

Riff raff looked in the door a crack to see a taping of a commercial.

"I think that's them!"

"Sir, you are obviously crazy."

"Let me in! Those are my kids!" Riff Raff yelled going for the door. The guard held him back.

"Sir they are taping."

"Let me in! MY KIDS ARE IN THERE!"

The guard talked into his walkie talky.

"We got a code 405. Mentally ill man trying to get in."

A couple other guards were called. Riff Raff tried to take his laser out, but Brad and Janet watched in shock as he was tazed and knocked out. Riff Raff was then carried inside.

Riff Raff was just waking up. His vision was blurry, but then settled. He could see he was in a cage, and wearing a straitjacket. He was also constrained in some sort of wheel chair, and had some kind of cloth in his mouth. He looked on the other side of the cage, and saw Nurse Ansalong smiling at him.

"Hi sexy!" She greeted waving at him.

"Mrrrphh. MRRRPPHHH!"

"Oh! Sorry." Ansalong said unlocking the cage, walking inside and taking the cloth out of Riff Raff's mouth.

"Wha...where the hell am I?"

"You are in Denton's world famous Mental ward. You are now admitted here for life."

"But I'm not crazy! My kids are here, and I was coming to save them."

"But...they're not...here."

"I saw them in here somewhere!"

"Okay...I admit it." Ansalong whispered. "They are here."

"Can I see them?"

"No."

"WHY NOT?"

Ansalong heard the door open, and quickly covered Riff Raff's mouth.

"Ansalong, every thing alright here?" Nation said peering her head in the doorway.

"Yep!"

"Okay then."

The door was closed.

"I know that woman! She was a doctor at the hospital. And...so were you!"

"Shh! If you want to talk to me, you must use an inside voice. Uh...my real job is a mental ward nurse."

"But come on, you know I'm not crazy!"

"Listen, it's not my job to admit people. That is the job of Cosmo and Nation. They keep track of that stuff."

"Well, then just og over there and un admit me."

"I am given strict orders not to do that."

"By who?"

"By...Ricky."

"Who's Ricky?"

Ansalong looked around.

"Okay don't tell anyone, but Ricky is my...sort of boyfriend. But he's kind of...abusive to me."

"Then why are you still with him?"

"Well...because he might kill me."

"You need to stand up for yourself."

"I know, but..."

"A cute girl like you deserves better."

"You really think I'm cute?"

"Indeed I do."

Ansalong giggled.

"Thank you."

The door opened again.

"ANALONG! Commercial! NOW!"

"I...I'm coming Ricky!"

"I'll see you later..." Ansalong said going for the door. Riff Raff was left alone.

Back at the streets of Denton...

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY DAUGHTER?" Columbia screamed through a mega phone while slowly riding on the motorcycle Eddie was driving.

"I'M LOOKING FOR MY DAUGHTER, NELLIE! ANYONE SEEN HER?"

"Baby, I don't know where they would be."

"WHAT!" Columbia screamed through the megaphone at his face.

"I think we should check by my work! They always like to play there!"

"OKAY!"

Back at the castle...

Magenta was walking around the castle, worried. Frank walked up to her.

"Ma...Magenta?"

"What do you want?"

"Um...Can you make dinner?"

"Can I make dinner."

"Yes?" Frank asked hopefull.

"Make your own god damn dinner, Frank."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Make your own god damn dinner, Master."

"Okay, I'm really sorry for what I did, but you don't have to act like such a bitch."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Well, if I were to do something this bad to you, I would be punished."

"Well...okay."

10 minutes later...

Frank was in his underwear tied up in the lab. Magenta had his whip.

"Uh, are you sure you don't just want to sleep with me?"

"HELL no!" Magenta shouted. She went over and set up a video camera.

"What's that?"

"I'm taping this to show Riff later."

"What? No, I don't want any evidence!"

"Oh shut up!" Magenta said pushing the record button. She then whipped Frank.

"OW! Okay, how bout a snuggle?"

Magenta whipped him again.

"OW! Okay...I will settle for some heavy petting...OW!"

Back at Denton studios...

Riff Raff was singing a song to pass the time as Analong came in.

"And as I lost controoool, swore I'd sell my soul for one looooove." Riff Raff sang.

"You have a beautiful singing voice." Ansalong said.

"Thanks. I have always been told that."

"So did you talk to Ricky?"

"No...He was really aggressive."

"Well you need to tell him that you don't want to be with him. You are a lady and you should be treated as such."

"Aw...thanks. Well it is getting kind of late. Everybody is probably going to get ready for bed." Ansalong said walking up to Riff Raff.

"Well, I most certainly wished I could sleep in a bed."

"And I wish I could sleep in that bed with you." Ansalong said leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, goodnight Riff Raff."

"Promise you'll talk to Ricky?"

"I'll try." Ansalong said giggling.

"Okay, then goodnight then."

Ansalong blew a kiss at Riff Raff before closing the door.  



	5. Chapter 5 Eddie and Collie make a porno

Late at night, Columbia and Eddie rode over to Eddie's work. He was a pizza delivery boy. Eddie parked the Motorcycle, and both He and Columbia walked up to the front. Eddie took out some keys and unlocked the door.

"Eddie, why would they be here?" asked Columbia. "How could they even get inside?"

"Well I uh...gave them a spare."

Eddie turned on the lights.

"Mmm something smells good."

"It's probably the left over pizza." Eddie explained. "Do you want me to heat some up for you?"

"I could eat."

Eddie went back to the kitchen. Columbia loved Eddie, but her feelings for Riff Raff were still strong. The feelings would especially flutter when Riff Raff would talk to her or take her out like he did.

So Eddie got started on the pizza.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Why does Nellie like you more than me?"

"Babe, she does not! She loves you."

"I know...but she likes you."

"Well I guess it's because when the kids hang out with me, I let them do what ever they want. They ask me if I can take them to Denton zoo, you got it. They want a slow dance with a goat? I'll be doing alot of things, but judging ain't one of them."

"Why would they want a slow dance with a goat?"

"Who wouldn't? I would!"

"Well...what do you think of their...relationship?"

"I say it's HOT! All incest is HOT!"

"Well it was a little creepy seeing yourself jerk all over the place while they make love."

"Well, how could I not? It's so damn hot!"

"I thought you liked Rock N' Roll porn."

"I do, but Incest porn is even hotter!"

"Hmph. I wish you would like me as much as you do your porn."

"Well, why don't we make one together for just us to enjoy?"

"What, right now? In the pizza place? Oooh, isn't that illegal?"

"Maybe."

"We don't even have a camera."

"I can just point the security camera at us, and steal the tape! I secretly recorded the shop empty for many hours incase I wanted to swap it."

"Okay Eddie." Columbia giggled. "Let's do it."

Back at the Castle...

Frank was still tied up in the lab. Magenta had left him there and turned out all the lights before going to bed.

"Hello?...Magenta?...ANYBODY?"

Meanwhile at Frank's Castle in Transexual...

Charles was reading a newspaper in his office. He read the shocking headline.

"Famous Transylvanian hunchedback handyman gets commited to a famous earth mental ward for life?" Charles read outloud.

"What is it?" Spike asked coming into the room. "Oh no! Riff Raff!"

Back at the pizza place, Eddie and Columbia started to film. Eddie set up the camera to record and yelled action.

Columbia slowly walked through the front door.

"Hey big boy. I'm pretty hungry. What you ya got to eat around here?"

"Well." Eddie said wearing his uniform. "We have alot of different things."

"Mmmmm, well what is the...meat loaf special?"

"How bout I give you a taste?"

"Okay." Columbia said walking up to Eddie.

Eddie started to take off the uniform until he was shirtless. He took two pepperonies from a fresh baked pizza and placed them on his nipples. Columbia reached over,licked and ate them off. She then climbed over the counter to kiss him. Columbia then took her top off as they began to make love right there on the counter top. Both of them removed their bottoms as they had sexual relations. They kept moning and groping, until they climaxed. After they got their clothes back on, Eddie quickly took the video tape out of the camera and replaced it.

"And now we have my favorite porn ever!"

"Yep! And we can watch it whenver we want. Oh no! I forgot we were supposed to be looking for the kids!"

"It's okay babe. Let's go back to the castle and look for them tommorow."

"I hope they're alright."

"They will be baby."

The two of them cleaned up, and locked up the shop. They then rode the motorbike back to the Castle.

The next morning Riff Raff woke up with Ansalong smiling in his face.

"Hi Sexy!"

"Hi Ansalong."

"Hungry?"

"Yes very."

"I have some pancakes. Do you want some?"

"Yes please."

Ansalong quickly left and came back with a plate of pancakes. She fed them to Riff Raff. Every time he took a bite, Ansalong giggled.

"You're like feeding a seal!"

"Mmmm, these are good. Who made them?"

"I did."

"You did?"

"Yep."

"They're delicious."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You know Ansalong, I thought this would be hell, commited here for life. But now that you are here taking care of me, I think life is looking a lot sweeter."

"Awww." Ansalong said blushing. "Thanks. Listen, I got a surprise for you." Ansalong said leaving the room. She came back rolling in a cot. She rolled it into Riff Raff's cage, and unfolded the top.

"Is this for me?"

"Well, it is big enough for two people, so it could be for both of us." She said blushing.

"I suppose it could. Of course I couldn't get on it on account of me constrained to this chair."

"I'll untie you!" Ansalong said. She un constrained him from the chair. Riff Raff had to admit that he wanted to make a run for it, but it was probably a good idea to play along and pull out the cards when the time was right. Riff Raff climbed onto the cot with his legs and layed on his back on it. Ansalong joined him on it. She snuggled next to him.

"Mmm, this is like a dream come true." Ansalong said with her eyes closed. Soon, she gently fell asleep. After a bit, Riff Raff slowly moved off the cot and left Ansalong laying there. He walked over to the door and went out. He quickly ran over to the wardrobe room before anyone saw him. He struggled and struggled, and untangled himself out of the jacket and took it off. He then took off his coat, dress shirt, and pants. He then found and put on a doctor's uniform. He decided he would leave his old clothes behind, as he had a closet full of them. He had his hidden laser in his hand. He put it back in his leg strap to conceal it. He then walked back into the hall. He followed the signs that said "Main commercial set." he walked over there to see people setting up for a taping. The lights dimmed, and miss mental health walked out with Richy and Nellie.

"That's them!" Riff Raff said to himself. Miss mental health began to sing a song. Richy and Nellie danced along. Riff Raff waited until the entire song was over. He then went towards the stage, but was beaten by a huge crowd. Riff Raff then decided to leave the studio and tell Magenta where the children were. He went to the big doors to beat the crowd. But then he stopped when he heard a voice.

"Oh...you're leaving."

Riff Raff turned around. It was Ansalong.

"I woke up...and you weren't there. I knew you were trying to run away. You didn't want to be with me."

"That's...not true."

"That's a lie." Ansalong said with tears in her eyes.

"No. Yes I admit I was thinking of leaving, but then I decided. I know my children are safe here, and in a way I'll always be with them. Why would I want to leave a woman who wants to take care of me?"

"Oh, Riff Raff!" Ansalong said with tears in her eyes. She ran up to him and hugged him. "Come on, let's get back to your room so we can snuggle."

Back at the Castle...

Magenta walked into the TV room to see Columbia and Eddie passed out on the couch. She noticed a VHS tape in Columbia's hand. Magenta slowly picked it up and read the title.

It read: "Eddie and Columbia in Pizza porn."

"What's this?" Magenta asked herself. She walked away to her room. She put the tape in the VHS slot.

"Hey big boy, I'm pretty hungry..."

"Oh my god!" laughed Magenta loudly. "That is terrible! AAHH ha ha ha!"

Then it got to the good part.

"Whoa."

Back at the lab in pitch black darkness...

Frank was still tied up in the lab. He was now growing a small beard.

"HEELLLLP! SOMEBODY! I'M TRAAAAAPED! MAGENTAAAA! COLUMBIAAAA! RIFF RAAAAFF! EDDIEEEEE! Uh, RICHEEEEE! NELLIEEEEE! SOMEBODEEEEEE!"

Back at Denton studios...

Riff Raff and Ansalong were sitting on the cot and drinking wine. They were laughing and telling stories.

"Wow! Ha ha, your son beat them all up!"

"Yep! He's quite the little scrapper."

"Oh yes." Ansalong said leaning on Riff Raff.

The door open.

"BITCH! Get over here NOW!" Shouted Ricky.

"Excuse me Riff. This might take awhile."

Ansalong left the room. Riff Raff was alone. He went to go check the door but it was locked. Riff Raff thought this was odd.

Back at the castle Columbia woke up.

"Mmmm HUH?"

The tape was missing from her hand. She got up and walked up to her room.

"Genta have you seen a...oh SHIT!"

"Collie! This porno is funny, and arousing!"

"Uh...you weren't supposed to uh...see that."

"But it was good! Very good! We need a camera so we can film an even better one!"

"Shouldn't we be worried about Nellie and Richy?"

"Oh right. Hmmm. Riff Raff didn't come home last night. I hope he is okay."

"What? He didn't come home?" Asked Columbia, worried.

"No."

"Where do you think he could be?"

"I...I don't know..."

Later that afternoon at Denton studios...

Ansalong came back into the room calmly.

"So Ansalong, did you have that talk with Ricky?"

"You could say that we did."

"Oh. How did it go?"

"Just fine."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing?"

"Really? He took it that well?"

"He had no part of it."

"Really? why?"

"Because I killed him."

Riff Raff's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I found this." Ansalong said holding up Riff Raff's laser. She then pointed it at him. Riff Raff slowly raised his hands up.

"Ansalong...don't do anything crazy."

"Tell me the truth Riff Raff! The first moment you got you were going to kill all of us, huh?"

"That's not exactly..."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Ansalong screamed.

"As you can imagine, and like I said, at first I wasn't sure about this place. That's why I had the laser. But now I realize I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Ansalong. I love you."

Tears started to flow out of Ansalong's eyes. She put down the laser, and walked over to Riff Raff.

"Oh Riff Raff. I love you too!" Ansalong said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"And guess what! We are all going to live on Transexual, isn't it great? You and me, the kids." Ansalong said shaking weirdly. "We'll be one big happy family!"

"Of course!" Riff Raff said as a drop of sweat slid down his head. "Wait, Transexual?"

"Yes Riff Raff. Our very own Miss Mental Health is an alien. Shocking isn't it? And we are all to live on her home planet!"

"Huh. How about that."

"I know what you must be thinking. I'm crazy right?"

"No! Not at all."

"No, you think I'm crazy. Everyone does. But we'll show them..."

"What?"

"Here is my secret plan, once she beams us up, I will kill everybody, and for us to truly be together forever, we will commit a romantic murder suicide."

"Oh..."

Now Riff Raff truly realized this chick was bonkers!

"I hope my sister comes and saves me..." Riff Raff thought to himself.  



	6. Chapter 6 I'm your number 1 fan

Back at the lab of the castle...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLP!" Yelled Frank. He had a full beard.

In the kitchen of the castle...

Magenta was cooking some food for dinner. Just then, the telephone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello darling."

"RIFF RAFF! I have been worried sick! Where have you been? Have you found the kids?"

"I uh...do not worry darling, they are safe. I am at a motel right now."

"Which motel?"

"Uh...motel 6."

"Okay...are the kids with you?"

"Uh...yes."

"Can I talk to them?"

"Well uh...they are in the pool right now."

"Oh. Say darling, you sound weird. Everything alright?"

"Of course my most beautiful sister!" Riff Raff said, even though he was talking on a cell phone, with Ansalong pointing the laser to his head.

"Oh...okay. I guess I'm just worried about you."

"Please don't worry. I am fine. I'll be home soon. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Magenta hung up and finished cooking. She took the dinner to the table, and noticed only Columbia and Eddie were sitting at the table. Even Frank's chair was empty.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot!"

Magenta hurried to the elevator and went up to the lab. She turned on the light.

"MAGENTA! Oh thank god!" Frank said. Magenta hurried and grabbed the camera, which was still rolling.

"Huh. Silly me. I can't believe I left it recording." Magenta said taking the camera with her as she left the room. She turned out the light.

"What? No no NOOOO! MAGENTA DON'T LEAVE ME HEEEEERE!"

Back in the dining room, Magenta returned.

"Hey Genta, where's Frankie?" asked Columbia.

"He's taking a time out."

Back at Denton studios...

"I'm glad you didn't make any mistakes so I wouldn't have to kill you. But...there is still one thing." said Ansalong.

"What's that?"

"I have hidded Ricky's body in my room. If anyone finds it, they'll kill us! I don't know what to do!"

"Well uh...there is one thing you could do."

"What?"

"You let me..."

"Let you do what?" Ansalong asked Riff Raff.

"Eat it."

"Wha...what?"

"Let me eat the body."

"That's sick! I mean...how could you..."

"Don't ask. Bring it here, and I'll eat it. Simple is that, no questions asked. I'll eat it until there's nothing left."

"Well...okay."

Ansalong left the room for 10 minutes. She came back in quickly dragging Ricky's dead body. She also had a carving knife.

Riff Raff suggested to eat the corpse for two reasons. One, he was hungry, and had not eaten human flesh for a very long time. He forgot how good it tasted. And two, had he not, somebody might have found out and killed both of them.

Riff Raff cut into the flesh, and be cutting pieces off for consumption.

Back in a room with Richy, Nellie, and miss mental health...

"Uh...Miss mental health?" asked Nellie. "We uh...kind of want to say hi to our dad...and to Richy's mom."

"Hmmm? You don't want to stay here?"

"It's not that...we kind of miss them."

"You miss them? Well i can't see why you would. From what you have already told me, it seems like they don't want you."

"They...wouldn't want us?"

"No. They can't except you for who you are."

"Oh..."

"Yes. Now please children. Off to your rooms. I'll have dinner sent up there."

"Okay."

Meanwhile in Frank N furter's castle in Transexual...

"Alright Spike. I got everything I need. You ready."

"Yes Charles."

"Now, we shall beam the castle to earth."

"There's one slight problem with that. You see this castle doesn't beam up. Only Frankie's 2nd one does."

"Oh. Then what should we do?"

"Hmmm, Magenta used to have one in her apartment."

"Is it locked?"

"It is, but I have a spare key she gave me when we used to date."

"Alright then."

Back at the castle on earth...

Magenta was walking around.

"Hmmm...I sure hope Riff comes home soon." She said quietly to herself. About a few minutes later, there was a knock on the front door. Magenta hurried over to it as fast as she could. She opened it up, and was a little surprised at who she saw.

"MAGENTA!" Screamed Spike as she gave Magenta a great big hug. Spike then kissed her on the cheek. Charles walked in with her.

"Hey Spike."

"Oh my god! How has it been?"

"Well lately, not so good. You see, my son..."

"YOU have a kid? Oh my god I can't believe it!"

"Yes Richy is my special little guy. But..."

Magenta told her the whole story.

"I see. Well magenta, I have some startling news, you see, Your husband was actually admitted to the famous Denton mental ward for life."

Magenta widened her eyes in shock.

"Wha...but...I just spoke to him..."

"He was probably being held against his will." Charles said.

"Oh no...Riff!"

"Do not worry Magenta, we are here to help save him."

"Well...do you know where my child is?"

"We do not..."

They sat at the table to discuss this even more, but then Charles went up to go use the bathroom. Magenta and Spike were left alone.

"Magenta?"

"Yes Spike?"

"Why did we ever break up?"

"Oh...that's kind of personal."

"Please. I...I must know."

"Spike...what we had...I don't know. I guess for me it was just a phase. I thought that's who I was but then I realized that I had strong incest feelings for my brother."

"Just...a phase?"

"Well...yeah. That doesn't mean I didn't enjoy our time together."

"Oh. Really? Because I enjoyed every minute of it. And if you were to ask me out again, I would most definitly say yes."

"Huh."

Charles came back in the room.

"Magenta, I could hear someone screaming bloody murder up there. Is everything all right?"

"Don't mind that. So...when shall we try and save my husband?"

"Tonight, I was thinking. I have some extra lasers."

"Alright. Let's go."

"Do you think your friends can help?" Asked Spike.

"I don't want to loose them."

"Very well."

"Columbia!" Magenta yelled.

"Yeah Maggie?"

"I'm going out with some friends!"

"Okay..."

Magenta, Spike, and Charles quietly left.

Back at the menatl ward, Riff Raff was finished eating the last few bites of Ricky's body. Ansalong watched in horror.

"Oh my god! I mean, good. You finsished."

Riff Raff's mouth was covered in blood. He licked his lips.

"Listen Ansalong, I would like to see my kids now."

"I am sorry Riff Raff. I was given strict orders not to."

"Oh?" Riff Raff said walking close up to Ansalong. She blushed. Riff Raff put his hand on her shoulder, then leaned in for a kiss. Ansalong sunk into it, and slowly dropped the laser into Riff Raff's other hand. Riff Raff set it to stun, then shot it at Ansalong. She slumped down, and Riff Raff gently set her down.

Meanwhile in Richy and Nellie's room...

"Richy..." Nellie said waking her brother up.

"Hmmm?"

"Let's get out of here."

"But Nell, sweety, Miss Mental Health will take good care of us!"

"Yeah but we have no freedom! We aren't even allowed to go outside!"

"Well...it would be nice to see some blue skies. And I do miss my mom and dad a little."

"Yeah...I miss dad too. That's why we need to get out of here!"

"Alright, let's go."

They both went to the door and went outside. Nobody was in the hall. They saw the emergancy exit, and both went for it.

"STOP!" A voice said.

The children turned around. It was Bert Shnick holding an eletric baton.

"You are not to leave."

Nellie stood behind Richy as he got into a fighting stance. Bert came at him, but Richy ducked under the swipe and kicked Bert back. Bert tried again, but Richy blocked each swipe, the sweep kicked Bert, causing him to fall on his back and the baton's eletric end to touch him. It shocked him, the fell off. Bert was moning. Richy and Nellie then went for the exit. They took some stairs to the main set, and headed to the big doors. Before they got to it, both were tased by some guards.

Meanwhile Riff Raff was walking around the hall, of course he changed back into his doctor uniform. He was looking through many of the rooms, most of which were empty. He then noticed one room with a woman inside wearing a familiar black dress. She had a plain looking face but somewhat long, curly black hair. The dress though was a bit torn. He went inside.

"Oh please! Don't hurt me!" She pleaded.

"I'm not going to hurt you. But I am going to ask you, have you seen two young children in here?"

"I haven't been out of this room in months."

"Who are you?"

"I am Miss Mental Health."

"No, Miss Mental health is just a character."

"I am the REAL Miss mental Health. I once owned the most popular nightclub in all of Transylvania. More people came to my nightclub than anywhere else in the galaxy. Even more than my sister's parties."

"Who was your sister?"

"She was the spoiled rotten Princess, Vienna Beef. She tried to take over the galaxy out of jealousy, but was stopped by Prince Frank N Furter and his handyman."

This was a little surprising to Riff Raff.

"I am that handyman."

"YOU? You are the famous Riff Raff?"

"Indeed I am."

"Oh my god! I must sounded like such a fool. I should have treated you with more respect! I'm sorry."

"No no, that's quite alright. Here, let me unshackle you." Riff Raff said unshackling her.

"Thanks. This might sound very weird coming from me, but I am a HUGE fan of yours!"

"What? Of me?"

"Of course!"

"I know my sister got alot of fame, but me?"

"Sure! I have both your albums."

"Whoa, what? I released those years ago! I didn't think anyone bought them."

"I did! And I love them! You are an amazing singer! I played your music in my club all the time! I tried to sing some of your songs in the club, but I wasn't as good as you." she said with a giggle.

"Well, I must say I am flattered."

"Oh. I didn't thank you for rescuing me."

"That's quite al-"

He was cut off by Miss Mental health kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh..."

She giggled.

"So uh...what can I call you?"

"My name is Mienna Beef, but please, just call me Mimi."

"Okay Mimi." Riff Raff said shaking her hand. "Can you help me find my kids?"

"I would do anything fo-...kids? You have kids?"

"Yes I do. I have two beautiful children. And my wife must be worried beyond belief..."

"YOU have a wife?"

"Yes I do. A very beautiful wife, my sister Magenta."

"You...married your sister?"

"Yes, Incest runs in my family. In fact, my own children have such a relationship."

"Oh. I'm happy for you, and yes, I will help you find your kids."

"Alright then! Let's go."

They went out of the room. Riff Raff had his laser in his hand.

Meanwhile, Nellie and Richy were being led by two guards away from the main set. But suddenly, Nellie kicked one guard in the Crotch.

"Richy, RUN!" Nellie yelled struggling with the guards.

"I'm not going to leave you!"

"GO! Go get your mom!"

Richy ran away and out the big door. He kept running, out of the studios, and now down the sidewalk. He kept running until he bumped into someone.

"OOf! Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry, wait, MOM!"

"Oh my god, RICHY!" Magenta yelled hugging her son tightly.

"Oh Mom, I missed you so much!"

"Oh so did I, that's why we came to save you and your sister."

"Mom, Nellie is still trapped in the studios! We need to go save her!"

"Of course, but also we need to save your father. He has gone missing as well."

"Oh no..."

Back in the studios...

Nellie was taken into Farley's office.

"So, you are Nellie." Said Farley. "I think we might have to teach you some lessons."

Meanwhile at the Castle...

Eddie was watching TV until Columbia walked by.

"Eddie, It's getting late. Can we go look for the kids?"

"Well...I guess so."


	7. Chapter 7 Failed sacrifice?

Magenta, Richy, Charles, and Spike were now headed back to the studios. When they hurried back, they discovered guards everywhere.

The guards were everywhere once word spread that Riff Raff and Mimi were attempting to escape. They evaded the guards long enough to reach an exit. They were almost there.

"Look Riff Raff! There's an exit! We're saved!"

Just then Riff Raff heard a voice.

"No please! leave me alone!"

"That's Nellie! She's up those stairs!"

"Riff Raff, we have very little time!"

"I must save my daughter. You may leave if you want."

"No...let's save her."

Riff Raff and Mimi hurried up the stairs. They burst in the office of Farley Flavors. He was about to shoot Nellie with a gun. Riff Raff swiftly rushed over, jumped and Kicked Farley away. Mimi took the fallen gun and pointed it at Farley while Riff Raff pointed his laser at him.

"DAD!" Nellie yelled running over to Riff Raff. He hugged her with his free arm.

"Okay Farley. We are going to get out of here nice and slow."

Farley snickered.

"Alright Mr Raff."

Meanwhile, Magenta and the others were shooting down guards left and right. They were making their way toward the main sound stage.

Meanwhile Columbia and Eddie were riding around town. Eddie noticed something up ahead.

"Look babe! Something's going down at the studios! let's check it out!"

They quickly rode over to the studios, and parked. They saw Magenta and the others killing the rest of the guards outside. Columbia and Eddie ran up to them.

"Magenta?"

"Columbia! What are you doing here? It's not safe! Go back to the castle!"

"No! Nellie is my daughter and I'm going to save her! I'm partially responsible for starting all of this, so I'm going to finish it!"

"Partially? You're FULLY responisble!"

"Okay Miss technical. I'm fully to blame. But now I just care about saving my daughter."

"Let's go."

All of them went inside. They saw Riff Raff walking away with Nellie and Mimi. Farley was following them.

"Oh Yes Mr. Raff. Nellie is free to go. But...does she really want to?"

"Shut up!"

"No no, how can she go back to a household that doesn't want her?"

Nellie looked behind her at Columbia. She smiled and waved at Nellie.

Nellie scowled at her and let go of Riff Raff.

"Nellie! No! Get back here!"

"I can't go back to a place where I'm not wanted." She said with tears in her eyes. She walked up to Farley as Cosmo, Nation, and Ansalong came in the room. Ansalong pointed a small laser at Nellie.

"Of course, we have to take her life according to plan."

Ansalong was about to fire.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Columbia screamed lunging in front of Nellie. The small lasers hit her, then she fell to the ground.

"Mom!" Nellie yelled running over to Columbia. Because the lasers were smaller than normal, Columbia was dying slowly. Eddie, Magenta, and Riff Raff ran over to her.

"Nell...I...wanted to say that...I...I..."

"Mom...please don't..."

"I...love you Nellie."

"Oh mom...I love you too. Please...don't die..."

Eddie took Columbia by the hand. Eddie had tears in his eyes.

"Oh babe...I love you so much. I don't want you to die."

"I...ugh...love you too Eddie."

Columbia then looked at Riff Raff. She smiled, then moved her lips as to say "I love you Riff Raff."

"Oh Collie...don't die..." Magenta said.

Columbia's eyes slowly closed. She then stopped breathing.

"NOOO! MOM!" Nellie wailed over the body. Riff Raff and Magenta comforted her. They cried as well. Eddie cried the most out of all of them.

"Wait!" Riff Raff suddenly said. "Stun! It must have been set on stun!"

"Nope!" Ansalong said. "I was sure to set it to kill."

Riff Raff flipped the switch to kill on his laser. He then suddenly stood up and shot lasers at Cosmo and Nation. They both fell to the ground. He then pointed his laser at Ansalong. She looked scared.

"Riff Raff...I...please. I thought you loved me."

"Not a chance, bitch." Riff Raff said before firing. She fell to the floor, dead. Farley clapped his hands. Riff Raff pointed his laser at him.

"Well well, congrats. What, are you going to eat them too?"

"No...but I am going to kill you."

"Oh really?" a voice said coming out of the shadows. It was the fake miss mental health. Riff Raff aimed at her.

"No dad! That is Miss mental health!" Nellie said.

"No it's not." Mimi said. "It's my little sister, Vienna Beef!"

"Well well Mienna. I see you sexed up Riff Raff there. Everyone is attracted to him for some reason."

"It's because he has more talent than you will ever have!"

"Well none of this matters because I'm beaming the entire sound stage to Transexual. No, I got a better idea. Farley! Set course for...Pomosexual!"

Riff Raff gasped.

"You're insane!"

"Oh am I? Oh yeah. And when I'm beaming the soundstage, I meant with you and your friends in it. Me and Farley are to remain on earth."

Farley quickly flipped a switch, then he and Vienna quickly ran and left as the whole building shook. Riff Raff ran to the switch and tried to disable with no luck.

"EVERYONE GET OUT! HURRY!" Riff Raff yelled. Eddie picked up Columbia's body, and walked with Nellie, Richy, Spike, Charles and Mimi toward the exit. They were trying to keep their balance. They finally made it to the exit door. Eddie jumped out with the body of Columbia first, then Richy and Nellie, and next, Charles. But then The building took off.

"MOM DAD!" They could here the children yell.

Magenta held on to Riff Raff as he grabbed something to hold on. Mimi and Spike held on to each other.

"Oh RIFF!" Magenta yelled as the building increased speed. "My darling, we're going to die!"

"It's okay my most beautiful sister!" Riff Raff yelled back holding her tight.

Meanwhile...

Frank thought he would die in that room. He was now thin and frail, his beard bushy and long.

"Oh my...I think I'm going to die here...

Just then Frank saw an un earthly glow. The glow then formed into a humanoid shape.

"Am I...seeing things?"

"No you're noooot. Ooooohh I'm a ghoooost!"

"Columbia? Is that you?"

"Hi Frankie!"

Columbia looked ghostly and pale. She was kind of see through. She looked as if she had small angel wings, and a halo over her head.

"Columbia...what has happened to you?"

"I...died." She said sadly.

"You died?" Frank asked quietly.

"Yeah...I sacrificed myself to save Nellie. I made a big mistake starting all this, so I paid for it with my life. But I got booted from heaven because they said it wasn't my time. So now I'm stuck like this."

"Huh."

"Yeah, oh and Frankie, they told me to tell you that you are going to die soon."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, you only got a few moments left."

"That is nonsense!"

"Uh Frankie?"

"What?"

"You're floating mid air."

Frank looked at his dead body which was stooped over. Frank was now ghostly like Columbia, and had angel wings and a halo.

"Oh no! I died! Wait, why aren't I going to heaven?"

"Your mom said you are not to come until you get married. And that's not going to happen because I caught the bouqet at Riff and Genta's wedding."

"Do'h! That she devil. So...what do we do now?"

"I dunno. Haunt people? Ooh! Let's get that nazi teacher of Nellie's!"

"Groovay!"

Meanwhile...

"Uncle Eddie, can't you come back for the bike later?"

"I guess. Dang. I'm sorry. It must be sad seein me carry your mother...like this." Eddie said with tears in his eyes."

"Uncle Eddie, what are we going to do now?"

"I suggest we go back to the castle and see if we can beam back your parents." Charles said.

"I suppose."

Meanwhile...

The soundstage was beamed up to Pomosexual. The planet was grey in color, infact everything in the planet, including the Transylvanians were grey.

"Oh Riff! I don't want to go outside!" Magenta said holding on to her husband.

"It's okay sis. We can just stay in here."

It didn't take long for the Pomosexuals to take notice to the irregularity. They soon swarmed the building. One looked at Spike.

"Look at her clothes! She is a lesbian! She's not allowed to be that here!"

"What are they talking about, Riff?" asked Magenta.

"This is Pomosexual. They don't have people like Transexuals, Bisexuals, Homosexuals. They have nothing in fact. They don't know what they are. Until they figure out, all sexuality is banned."

"How do they reproduce?"

"With test tubes, sis."

"Eww."

Soon many of them came into the building. Riff Raff pointed his laser at them.

"Sir you are under arrest."

"Riff, there is too many of them!"

They soon swarmed the group, and detained them.

Meanwhile at Dr Scott's house...

Dr Scott was getting ready for bed. He thought he heard some noises. But he ignored them, then climbed himself into bed, and turned out the light.

"Ooooohhh."

"Who's dare?"

"Ooooohhh."

Frank and Columbia appeared.

"We're ghooooossssstsss. Ooooooooohhh!"

"Wah? Impossible! Ghost's don't exist!"

"Yes they doooooo."

"Leave me alone!"

"You must pay!" Columbia said.

"You must paaaaay."

"Vwhat have I done?"

"You suspended Richy and Nellieeeee."

"Well zat was because day vwere misbehaving!"

"It doesn't matter! We will haunt you for it! WOOOOOOOHHH!"

"AHH! Leave me alone!"

Meanwhile at the castle...

Eddie, Charles, and the kids walked up to the front door. They went inside.

"I'll take the body to the freezer." Eddie said. Nellie's eyes widened.

"Uncle Eddie, you're not going to...get all Necro on my mom, are you?"

"What? Uh...of course not! I'm just uh...going to put the body in the freezer so it stays fresh."

"Whatever..."

Eddie carried the body to the elevator and went up to the lab. He turned on the light, and saw Frank's dead body, still fresh.

"Oh no! Not you too Frank!" Eddie said sadly. He unshackled Frank's body as well.

"Hmmm. I guess before I bid you farewell, we can have a Necro three way."

Meanwhile Columbia and Frank were floating back to the castle.

"Ha ha ha! Did you see the look on his face?"

"Yes, that was quite the laugh."

They floated through the castle to the lab to see Eddie defiling their bodies.

"EDDIEEE!" Columbia screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! GHOOOOSSSTSS!"

"Eddie, what are you doing to my body? Even though it's all gross and frail." Frank asked.

"Well...I was just...about to put your bodies in the freezer, but before I did, I kind of wanted to give you two...one last hurrah?"

"Eddie, that's disgusting! Why would you do that to Frankie?"

"It's because we have been secretly dating." Frank said.

"EDDIE! How could you!"

"It's not anything bad! Columbia, I love you!"

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"Well, what can I do to make you guys alive again?"

"First!" Columbia said. "You can't tell the kids that we are ghosts. That would freak them out."

"Next," Frank said. "You must put our bodies in the freezer."

"Okey doke."

Eddie picked up the bodies, opened up the freezer, and put them in.

"Okay, now what?"

"You have to find some kind of voodoo kit."

"Where would I find one of those?" asked Eddia.

"I know!" Columbia said. "That one guy who sold me those cute pink corset and leggings. Richard! he has one at his shop!"

"Okay where is it?"

"Um...it's near that one airfield."

"Whoa! I only know of one airfield, but that's miles and miles away!"

"Well then you better get going or I'm going to haunt you for all eternity." Columbia said crossing her arms.

"Fiiine. I'll get going."

Eddie took the elevator down to the bottom room. He hurried over to the front room and near the door.

"Uncle Eddie?"

Richy and Nellie were watching him.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some time to uh...clear my head. Cause...I'm outta my head..."

"When will you be back?"

"Uh...I may be out for a while...But I'll try and come back as soon as I can. Uh do whatever that Charles guy says while I'm gone."

Eddie went out the front door.

Meanwhile, Riff Raff, Magenta, Spike, and Mimi were being kept prisoner in a jail cell. All three of the women held on to Riff Raff for comfort.

"Oh Riff, what's going to happen to us?" asked Magenta.

"I do not know for sure. Hopefully, if we can reach a transfer beam, I cand send us back to earth."

"But we have to try and escape!"

"Hmmm. I got an idea. Magenta, take your dress off..."

"What? No darling, not right now."

"If we have sex, the guards will get really angry and notice us, then come inside. We will knock them out."

"Oh...alright." Magenta said undressing.

"Spike! Mimi! You do it too?"

"Hot damn!" Spike said.

"What? NO!" Mimi said. "I'm not a lesbian."

"It needs to be noticable."

"Don't worry girlfriend, I won't bite. I may nibble, and you might like it."

She looked nervously at Riff Raff.

"You want to return to Transexual, right?"

Mimi sighed.

"Yes...oh, let's get this over with..."  



	8. Chapter 8 Chewed up, spit out

Eddie walked over to where he parked his motorcycle, started it up, and drove off.

Meanwhile on Pomosexual, Riff Raff made love with Magenta while Mimi relunctantly made love with Spike, who enjoyed it. After a bit a guard walked by.

"Hey! HEY! Knock that off!"

The guard opend the cell and stepped inside. Riff, Magenta, Spike, and Mimi quickly beat him up, and knocked him out. Riff Raff grabbed the guard's laser. They put there clothes back on, and ran off down the hallway.

"We have to find a transfer beam. If they have a public Transit system, we can get back to earth."

Back at the castle on earth...

Richy, Nellie, and Charles were attempting to fix up the Transfer beam in the castle.

"If we fix this up, we can assure that you parents and their friends can return here safely." Charles said.

Meanwhile outside the Castle...

Vienna and Farley were walking up to the castle.

"This will teach them never to mess with Princess Vienna!" Vienna said. The two of them walked toward the castle.

hours later...

Meanwhile Eddie was riding the motorcycle toward the air field area, when he came across a shop with the name "Richard's shop of the interesting."

Eddie pulled over and parked his bike. He then went inside the shop. The shop had very weird items of many sorts, such as strange underwear and books. Eddie went up to the front desk. A bald man walked up.

"Hello there sir, how can I help you this fine evening?"

"Hi uh...Richard, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you have uh...some kind of voodoo kit?"

"Hmmmm. Let me ask my wife. Patricia?"

"Yes darling?" Patricia asked walking in the room.

"Don't we have a voodoo kit?"

"I'm pretty sure we do."

Patricia went to one section of the store as Eddie followed.

"Aha! Here we are. So what kinf of voodoo kit do you need?"

"Uh...the kind that can bring back the dead."

"Hmmm. It sounds like you'll need the advanced voodoo kit." Patricia said picking it out. "I'll have Richard ring you up. Anything else?"

"Hmmm. do you have anything pink?"

"Well...there is this pink spikey necklace."

"I'll take that too."

"Very good sir."

Eddie bought the items, and left the store. He then drove off.

Back at the castle there was a knock on the door.

"Who could it be?" asked Nellie. The three of them decided to look at the monitor. Vienna and Farley were outside.

"Oh no! What should we do?"

"Hmmm. Of course! We can send out the dogs!" Richy said.

"Good idea." Charles said pushing a button labled: "Release dogs."

"Hmmm do you hear something?" asked Vienna.

"DOGS!" Farley yelled. "AAAAAHHH!" They screamed as they were chased away from the castle. Richy, Nellie, and Charles laughed as they watched this happening in the monitor.

Meanwhile in Pomosexual, Riff Raff, Magenta, Spike, and Mimi were working their way through the town, being careful not to be seen. They then looked over at a Transit system.

"Of course! Look! The transit system!"

"How do we get over there?" asked Mimi.

"Hmm. I think we should make a run for it when nobody is looking. Then I will threaten them to let us use it."

"Riff, where will we beam up?"

"Hopefully Charles is fixing up the one at the castle. Hmmm. If not that one then...well I wouldn't know where else on earth we could Transfer to.

"And if worse comes to worse, we can transfer to a secret station in my nightclub." Mimi said.

"Oh yeah, and we could also beam up to Frankie's castle in Transexual."

"Hmmm. It would be best if we could beam to earth."

Meanwhile...

Eddie was pulling up to the castle. The dogs were by the front porch. Farley and Vienna watched from behind some bushes across the street. They smiled evilly, thinking the dogs would attack Eddie.

Eddie parked his bike, and walked toward the castle with his bag containing the voodoo kit and necklace. The dogs walked up to him Farley and Vienna snickered.

"Aww, who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Eddie said petting the dogs. He then went inside. The dogs stayed out.

Farley and Vienna were shocked at this.

"Uncle Eddie!" Richy and Nellie yelled hugging Eddie.

"Hey kids!"

"We got the Transfer beam up and running so my parents can come home!" said Richy excitingly.

"Hey that's great! Listen, I am going up to the lab for some alone time, and I don't want you going up there."

"How come?"

"It's just very important that you don't. And I don't want you watching from the monitor either. Charles!"

"Yes Eddie?"

"Can you make sure the kids don't watch any of the monitors until I am done doing what I am doing?"

"Sure thing. Come on kids. I'm sure I can find you something to do to pass the time."

Eddie went up to the lab with the bag of stuff. He took out the voodoo kit. Ghost Columbia and Frank floated over to him.

"Okay Eddie, now grab our bodies out of the freezer." Frank ordered. Eddie opened up the freezer, grabbed their bodies, and placed them out in the lab. He closed the freezer.

"Oh Frankie. I wish we could be ghosts for a little bit longer."

"Hmmm, well I did here the kiddies talk about how that princess brat was outside."

"Let's go scare them! Eddie, wait here, we will be right back."

Columbia and Frank floated all the way behind where Vienna and Farley were hiding.

"OOoooooohhh."

"Farley! Did you here that?"

"Hear what?"

"OOOOOhhhhh!"

"I did hear that."

Vienna and Farley turned around.

"Boo."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vienna and Farley ran away while Frank and Columbia laughed hysterically. They then floated back into the lab, laughing.

"Okay okay, Now Eddie, open up the kit."

Eddie opened the kit. It had many items in it. He read the directions. He followed them. The first thing he had to do was, using the chalk it came with, had to draw a circle with a star in the middle. He lit little candles on the five points of the star. He placed Frank and Columbia's bodies on the sides of the symbol. Then Eddie chanted the voodoo chant it said on the paper.

"Ade Due Damballa, give me the power I beg of you!" Eddie chanted. The chalk symbol began to glow.

"Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Ade Due Damballa! Awake!"

The ghost Columbia and Frank seemed to get sucked into the mouths of their bodies. The then woke up breathing heavily.

"Oh my god! Eddie! You did it! We're alive!" Columbia said hugging Eddie.

"Frank, buddy, you need to get some food and water in you before you die."

"Good idea." Frank said walking out of the room. Eddie and Columbia were alone.

"So Babe, ready to say hi to your daughter?"

Columbia looked away with a saddened expression.

"No..."

"No? Why not?"

"Because. Nellie thinks I'm dead and...she would just be freaked out."

"Well, I don't think so. I think you should go and see her."

"I suppose you are right."

Eddie read the last part of the directions, which were still in his hand.

"Hmmm it says the souls will need an entire three days to rest, and if they are killed or cursed again, the devil will claim their souls and they will spend an eternity in hell!"

"Oh no! Eddie you'll protect me and make sure that doesn't happen, right?"

"Of course babe!"

Meanwhile Nellie and Richy were eating a snack in the kitchen when Frank came walking in.

"WAAAH! A ZOMBIE!" they yelled holding on to each other.

"Oh shut up! It's me Frank!"

"Whoa Frankie." Richie said. "Is that beard comin or goin?"

"I'm shaving it off once I have a snack."

Meanwhile...

Riff Raff and the others were in the transit system building. They hurried to one of the transfer beam rooms where a guard was.

"Hey you!"

"Don't move!" Riff Raff said pointing his laser at him. They all hurried into the room and closed the door. Riff Raff turned on the machine. He selected the destination.

"Yes! Frank N Furter earth castle Transfer beam is online!"

Riff Raff set course for that destination, then stood under the beam with the other women.

Back in the castle, everyone heard a noise.

"The teleporter! They came back!" Nellie said excitingly. Frank, Richy and Nellie hurried over there to the transfer beam room. Nellie ran into her father"s arms while Richy ran into his mother's arms.

"My sweet, sweet, boy. My special little guy." Magenta said holding Richy.

"Oh mommy! I love you so much."

"Oh my darling daughter." Riff Raff said.

"Oh dad. I thought I was going to lose you like I lost mom!" said Nellie.

"Nooo, I'll never leave you behind."

"And I won't either."

Everyone turned around to see Columbia.

"MOM!" Yelled Nellie running over and hugging her. she began to cry.

"Shhhh, don't cry Nellie. I love you so much."

"I love you too mommy!"

"Collie! You're alive! But how?" asked Magenta as she and her husband walked up to her.

"It's all thanks to Eddie! He brought me back with Richard's voodoo kit!"

"Well well well!" a voice said. everyone backed into the room, as Farley and Vienna stepped out. Their clothing looked a little ripped, and they had bruises and bite marks on them.

"It seems that you evaded death yet again." Vienna said holding a laser. "What more do I have to do to kill you people?"

"Listen, Vivi." Magenta said. "You don't have to kill us. You can just go home. Listen, I'll cut you a break. You just go and lay low, and we won't tell Transexual where you are."

"Ha! No deal! And don't think I don't know about the whole voodoo curse rules."

Vienna shot Columbia in the chest. Instead of falling down, she held on to her stomach. Vienna then shot Frank.

"NOOOOO!" Nellie screamed. The castle started to shake, and the floor began to open up. Everyone watche in horror as a huge firery pit erupted out from the ground. It started to suck Columbia and Frank in. They screamed as they plummeted down the pit. Farley and Vienna used this oppurtunity to escape. The floor then quickly turned back to normal.

"Oh my god." Eddie said in shock.

Nellie broke down and cried. Richy went over to her and comforted her. She cried in his arms.

"She...she came back...and...then I lost her again!" Nellie cried. She then suddenly stood up.

"I will kill that bitch."

"That's right." Riff Raff said. "We will make sure she will pay. And be certain it will be HER ass that goes down that pit!"

"I could care less about Master." Magenta said. "But damn it, Collie is my best friend! Vienna Beef will pay. Riff! What should we do?"

"The only place I know."

"How would we get to hell to rescue them?"

"We must go. Out there. Out side this galaxy. Past the milky way, past Transylvania, far far out, where the universe reaches it's end. We must launch this castle at ONCE!"


	9. Chapter 9 To the ends of the earth

"Riff, there is a problem with that. This castle is only built to go to Transexual. It can't go anywhere else."

"That's no problem." Said Charles. "At the airfield in a hangar is a secret government aircraft capable of flying at very high speeds. It's fast enough to leave earth and travel far out into space."

"Perfect! Now I must know. Who is coming with me, and who is staying. Some of us need to stay to watch the castle in case Farley or Vienna come back."

"I'm going." Magenta said.

"Me too." Spike said. Spike then looked over to Mimi and smiled.

"Oh uh...me three...I guess." Mimi said. She could care less about Spike, but loved the thought of hanging out with her idol, Riff Raff.

"Me four!" Nellie said.

"No." Riff Raff said. "It is way too dangerous for you, Nellie."

"Columbia is my mom and I want to save her!"

"I don't want to lose you."

"Riff..." Magenta said putting her hand on her husband's shoulder. "I think we should let her. She's old enough to make her own decisions."

"I suppose..."

"Well, then if my most fabulous sister is going, then so am I!" Richy said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Nellie said as Richy stood next to her.

"Eddie, Charles, I'm trusting you with the castle."

"You can count on us!" Eddie said.

"Okay then. Everybody who's going, in the truck!"

"Can we get some food for the road?"

"I suppose we can take whatsever in the fridge."

Riff Raff and the others grabbed some food, and all of them got in the truck. Spike, Mimi, Richy, and Nellie sat in the back while Magenta sat in the passenger's seat and Riff Raff in the driver's seat. Riff Raff started to drive. Spike put her arm around Mimi.

"So Mimikins. What's good?"

"Well I uh..." Mimi said blushing.

"You don't have to be so scared of me. I'm just trying to get to know you better."

"I'm...I'm not a lesbian."

"Oh come on, you can't JUST like guys."

"Well...I mean...I..."

"You got to admit I look fantastic." said Spike.

"Um...well...I do like your purple mohawk."

"Aww, thank you. I love your black dress. You have to make one for me! Of course, I would like it more to my style."

"Well...okay. Sure."

"Oh Richy, I hope we can save my mom."

"Don't worry pumpkin. We'll save her."

Meanwhile in hell...

Columbia woke up chained to a firery red cave wall below her was lava. She was crying, and was terrified. Soon, Satan rose from the pit. He looked like a more red skinned, devilish, ugly looking version of Frank.

"Well well well, the little groupie."

"Leave me alone!"

"Ohhh, I can't do that! You're all mine now."

"RIFF RAAAAFF!"

"Ha ha ha. and that little affair makes you stay here longer."

Satan grabbed Columbia, and broke the shackles. He then let her go. Columbia screamed as she fell toward the lava.

Meanwhile Frank Was hooked up to a machine.

"Like sex do ya?" A demon asked.

"Yes indeed."

"Well have all the sex in the world!"

"Oh GROOVAY! JACKPOT!"

Back at the castle...

"So uh...Charles. Know anything we can do to pass the time?"

"Hmmm." Charles said rubbing his chin. "Well we can't leave the castle."

"Dang. I wish there were some girls we could call over."

"I don't think that is possible."

"Hmmm. I do have one crazy idea."

"Let's hear it."

"Back at the studios are the dead bodies of Vienna's weird henchmen. They fell out of the sound stage when it took off. I could possibly pick them up, bring them back with the voodoo kit, and use the Transducer to seduce them, and have them play around with us."

"Boy. That does sound a little crazy. Are you sure Vienna beef and Farley Flavors won't be there waitng for you?"

"I am pretty sure they ran off somewhere. I know I will be safe if I do it quickly."

"I suppose it would be something to do."

"Listen, while I am gone, Go upstairs to Collie's room. there is a certain...videotape you should watch."

"Alright, I'll take a look."

Eddie went outside the castle and got on his motorbike and started driving. After a bit, he drove over to the studios.

"Boy. Is it just me, or has this been one long night?" Eddie asked outloud to himself as he parked the bike. He then quickly walked over to the rubble where the soundstage was. He saw the dead bodies of Ansalong, Nation, and Cosmo.

"Bingo." Eddie said as he lifted up Ansalong's dead body. He then lifted Nation too. He decided to leave Cosmo. He then went back to his bike, being careful to balance the two ladies, and drove off toward the castle. He soon reached it, parked, and carried the corpses inside. Charles was there to greet him.

"Well, so these are the ladies?"

"Yes. I will bring them up to the lab."

Charles followed Eddie as he went up to the lab.

Meanwhile in Hell...

"YAAAAAHHH! AAHHH!" Columbia screamed as was burning in the lava. She looked to the right of her to see Ansalong, Nation, and Cosmo burning as well.

"YOU!" screamed Columbia. "You killed me you bitch!"

"WHATEVER!" Screamed Ansalong. "I was supposed to kill your daughter! But then that sexy man Riff Raff killed me. He said he didn't love me but I knew he was joking."

Columbia rolled her eyes. They then widened when she saw Ansalong and Nation's bodies start to glow.

"Huh? Wha...what's happening?" Ansalong asked.

Back in Frank's castle in the lab...

"Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Ade Due Damballa! Awake!" said Eddie finishing the chant. Ansalong and Nation woke up.

"Wha...where are we?" Asked Nation. Eddie walked over to the Transducer and pressed a button.

"Wha? I can't move!"

"Neither can I!"

"The Transducer will seduce you!" Eddie said flipping a switch. Nation turned into a statue.

"NAT!" Ansalong screamed in fright. Eddie flipped the switch again, and Ansalong was turned into a statue.

"Heh heh. So Eddie, any other girls we can Transduce?"

"Hmmm. As a matter of fact there is one..."

Meanwhile Riff Raff was pulling over to the rest stop where Richard's shop was.

"We are going to make a pit stop. Last chance if anyone needs anything."

Everyone got out. Richy and Nellie went to use the bathroom, while Riff Raff, Magenta, Spike, and Mimi went inside Richard's shop. Riff Raff and Magenta looked at the Shopkeepers Richard and Patricia.

"Whoa." Riff said.

"Whoa." Richard said.

Spike and Mimi watched this.

"Is it just me, or do they look...exactly alike?"

"I do see a resemblance."

"And I must say, that other Magenta is HOT!"

"So uh...Richard, right?" asked Riff Raff.

"Yes?"

"Do you uh...have anything that will help us cross into the heavenly realm?"

"Hmmm. You aren't planning to travel to the ends of the universe, are you?"

"Actually, we are."

"Well, if you do that you will die, and because it was intentional, it would be suicide, and because of that, you would go to hell. Unless of course you buy some of these." Richard said holding up silver chains with a cross at the end.

"These will assure you go to heaven."

"Perfect! I'll take six of them."

"So uh..."

"Patricia."

"Patricia...nice hair." Said Magenta.

"Right back atchya."

Richy and Nellie came back from the bathroom.

"Whoa. Are they our long lost uncle and aunt?" Asked Nellie.

"  
Ha ha ha, no Nellie." Said Magenta.

Riff Raff purchased the items.

"And because you have been such a good sport, I'll throw in a bottle of holy water on the house." Said Richard.

"Thanks!"

They then all left the store, and got back in the truck.

"Hmmm. I think we should call The Castle to ask Charles where in the airfield is the aircraft."

Riff Raff used his cellphone and called the Castle. Nobody answered. The line was busy.

Back at the Castle Eddie was using the phone. It was ringing.

Back at Brad and Janet's house...

Brad and Janet were asleep and sleeping in seperate beds. The phone next to Janet's bed rang. She answered it.

"Uh...eh...hello?"

"Hello, is this Janet Weiss?"

"Yes...why uh...are you calling so late...do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Well yes I do Ms Weiss. You see this is an emergency. We need your assistance right away."

"Uhu huh? Well...okay. Who is this and where are you?"

"It is uh...the nephew of who you would call Dr Scott."

"Oh yeah. Dr VON Scott."

"Yeah. I am at the old castle down the road."

"Alright...I'm on way."

Janet got out of bed.

"Brad? Honey I am going out to work."

"Hmm? Okay Janet."

Janet got dressed, left the house and went into her car.

"Yes!" said Eddie. "I just got the hottest chick in Denton to come over!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she is together with some nerdy ass guy. Not for long thanks to the tranducer."

The castle phone rang. Eddie answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Eddie this is Riff Raff. Can I speak to Charles?"

Eddie handed him the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Charles, where in the air field is the Aircraft?"

"Hmm, it is in the biggest hangar. You can't miss it."

"Thanks."

Charles then hung up.

Back at the airfield, Riff Raff floored it, crashing through the gate. Alarms went off, And Riff Raff drove to the biggest Hangar. They all got out and went into a door.

Meanwhile back at The castle...

The door knocked, and Eddie excitingly went to answer it.

"Janet!"

"Hi uh...Eddie right?"

"Yeah come in come in." Eddie said letting her in and closing the door behind her.

"Whoa...so this is where you live?"

"Yeah, nowadays."

"So what's the emergency?"

"Come this way to the lab and I'll show you."

Eddie let Janet to the elevator. They went up to the lab.

"Whoa. Those are some interesting sculptures."

"Yes." Eddie said walking to the transducer. He pressed the button.

"My feet! I can't move! What did you do?"

"  
You will now be seduced by the transducer." Eddie flipped the switch, and Janet turned into a statue. Charles walked into the room.

"So now what do we do?"

"Let's have them put on a little show."

Menwhile by that time Riff Raff and the others had already gotten into the air craft. Riff pushed a button and the huge hangar door opened. Outside were dozens of guards pointing guns at them. Riff Raff pushed another button, and the aircraft shot two big red beams of antimatter, which branched off and killed all the gurads.

"Kick ass!" exclaimed Riff Raff. He then started the main thrusters up, the air craft turned to the runway. He pushed a green button that said go, and the ship took off. Soon it was thousands of feet in the air.

Meanwhile Eddie set the statues on the stage in the theater room. He dressed them up in corsets, fishnet leggins, boas, and high heels. Eddie flipped the de transducer. they all turned back to normal. Eddie set up a camera.

"Whoa...what's AHH! Ohh. What is this I'm feeling?" asked Ansalong.

"Ooohhh. I knoooOOOH! I feeEEll like I WAnt to have sex!" Nation said.

"Ohhh I feel released!" Janet said. "Eddie, make love to me NOW!"

"Heh heh heh. With pleasure."

Meanwhile, soon the airship was out of earth, and now nearing the end of the solar system. Riff Raff put it on auto pilot.

"Now my most beautiful sister. It will be awhile. Why don't we have a little fun?"

"What did you have in mind?" asked Magenta, smiling.

Riff Raff moved over to her.

"Something along the lines of...THIS!" Riff Raff said grabbing her and kissing her on the neck.

"Gah! Oh Riff AHH! Ohhh."

In the back of the plane...

Richy and Nellie were making out while Spike and Mimi were looking at compartments in the ship.

"Hey look at this! They have the boardgame of the mysteries of life, love, and bondage! This is my favorite board game!" Said Spike.

"Mine too!" Said Mimi. Spike looked a little surprised. Mimi smiled a little.

"How do you play?" asked Richy.

Spike opened the box up. She set the game board on the small table, and took out the game pieces. Inside the box was also some bondage items. Some rope, a couple masks, black leather bras and panties, and other items.

"It is like a test of how much you can take. It is usually played with four people. You and Nellie can be partners, and me and Mimi can be partners. In the end, it usually comes down to one of the partners. that partner is the winner."

"That's hard to understand."

"You'll pick it up as the game progresses." Okay. we all start our game pieces on the house. Now I have to spin the wheel.

Spike spun the little wheel with her finger.

"Okay two spaces. One two. Now I draw a card. Hmm Ha ha ha, this is a good one. Have your partner strip down to nothing, put the leash on her, and treat her like a dog. Ha! This is going to be priceless. Mimi, take off your clothes."

Mimi took off her dress, and under wear until she was wearing nothing. Spike put the leash on her.

"Arf arf!" Mimi barked. "Grrr arf arf!"

"Ohh, I can see you played this game before."

"Bow wow."

Richy and Nellie were laughing hysterically.

Back in the front part...

"Hmm? Hear that darling? It sounds like they are playing the mysteries of life, love and bondage."

"I remember when we used to play that when we were little." said Magenta.

"Yes but our love is no child's game."

He leaned into her.

"Oh RIFF!"


	10. Chapter 10 Utter blackness

The next morning Eddie woke up in bed with Janet snuggled on him. He looked over to his side to see Charles asleep with Ansalong and Nation curled up next to him.

"Whoa. Things must have gotten WILD last night!"

Meanwhile in hell...

The machine that Frank was hooked up to was shoving a dildo in his arse several times nonstop, while a fake arse was shoved into his penis over and over. Frank looked quite relaxed, and was even reading a newspaper. A demon walked up to him.

"I don't understand it." The demon said. "Adolf hitler went mad in 15 minutes!"

Back on the ship, Spike, Mimi and the kids were still playing the boardgame. Time went alot slower. It was the last round, the final act, Spike had to do something for Mimi. Mimi picked a golden card.

"Ahhh. Put reigns in you partner's mouth, and pretend as if you are molesting your partner as if he/she was a horse!"

"Crap! I always hate this one."

"What's the matter? Can't do it?"

"No. I can do it. Oh boy..."

Spike stripped down to nothing.

"Now Spike, the safety word is Oklahoma."

"Okay."

Mimi put the reigns in Spike's mouth and proceeded to ride her like a horse.

"Now neigh horsey! NEIGH!"

"Neeeigh. Neigh..."

Mimi then grabbed Spike's legs and stood her up like a wheel barrel. She smushed her face into Spike's pelvic area. Spike began to look nervous.

"Waah! Ooohh! AHH! WHOOOAA! AAAAAHHH! OKLAHOMAAAAAAHHH!"

Mimi stopped and set her down. Spike spat out the reigns.

"Huh. How about that? Nobody has ever beat me at that game before." said Spike.

"Well it's about time someone did."

"Hmph."

"Hmph."

"Well kids." Said Spike. "I think it's time for everyone to go to bed."

"What? But we're not tired!" Said Nellie.

Riff Raff and Magenta came into the room.

"Alright you heard Spike. It's time for bed." Said Magenta. She walked over to the back of the room where one of the couch chairs were and pulled it, and it folded into a bed. She did the same for the one next to it.

"Come on now kids, off to bed." Riff Raff said. Richy and Nellie got into the one bed. Riff Raff smiled as he watched Magenta tuck both of the children in the bed, and pulling the covers up as the got snug in.

"Tell us a story mommy!" Said Richy.

"Yeah! A story!"

Magenta looked over at her husband, who continued to smile and nod.

"Well alright, one story."

"YAY!"

"Spike, Mimi, you get in bed too." Said Magenta. Spike and Mimi did as they were told.

"Okay. I'll tell you a story. I'll tell you a story of the time your father and I first fell in love."

Magenta and Riff Raff found seats to sit on.

"Well, it all started when I was in high school." Magenta started. "I was like the biggest tomboy in school. I wore these gangster jackets, weird glasses, and other tomboyish clothing while everyone else wore lavish corsets and leggings. Riff Raff, my brother, was like a nerd."

"Hey!" Said Riff Raff.

"Oh Riffy, you know it's true."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, around that time I was going through a rather...weird phase where I thought for sure I only liked girls. That's when I met Spike. She was my best friend, besides Riffy. I didn't want to tell her I was kind of a lesbian because I was afraid she would be weirded out. So one day when we were walking I decided to tell her. When I told her, I was caught off guard by her kissing me right on the mouth. She said she was lesbian, and she fell in love with me. So then we started a relationship."

"It was the best days of my life." Spike said.

"Yes well, I did like it alot. But one day...I...I..."

Magenta turned away.

"Saw her kissing another girl! She was kissing Vienna, our other friend at the time. They were secretly lovers."

Richie and Nellie gasped. Spiked turned away in the bed and was facing Mimi. Mimi could see tears in Spike's eyes. Mimi wiped them off with her finger. Spike smiled a little.

"Magenta...I'm so sorry for that. I never meant to hurt you. I loved you so much, and I regret doing that ever since."

"It's okay Spike...I forgive you...we'll always still be friends."

"Yeah...I know..."

"I forgave Vivi, and we made up back then but as for Spike, we broke up, and word quickly spread that I was a lesbian. The guys would bully me all the time. And the girls would beat me up. I would come home with bruises and scrapes. Riff Raff noticed and asked me about it, but I told him I was taking up skateboarding, and would fall all the time. So one day he spied on me, and when the boys bullied me, he jumped out of nowhere like a madman and kicked their asses!"

"Yes...I did."

"Of course he did that when I was not around. When I got home, he was waitng for me. He told me that I should have told him that they were bullying me, and that he beat them up. I was shocked as you can imagine. He then hung out with me more and more. Our favorite spot to play was by at the moon lit shore near the cliff, near Vienna Beef's castle. We would boogie board like we did when we were little. One day, or night at it is in Transexual, we were boogie boarding so rough, we kind of shared an innocent kiss. I kind of liked it even though it was a little akward, but what really took my breath away was when we pulled apart, then he gabbed me into a deep kiss. I was completely taken away by it. I couldn't explain it. It just felt so...right."

"Mmm yes, it is one of my most treasured memories." Said Riff Raff.

"Yeah. Then he told me he secretly loved me more than just as a sibling, but as a lover. He said he loved everything about me. He kept telling me all the things he loved about me. To this day, nobody has loved so much about me that I know of. So then, hand in hand, we left the beach, and made sweet sweet love for the very first time. We then napped, but when our mom and dad caught us naked in the same bed, they went nuts, and kicked us out. We then lived at an apartment for then on out. Then of course the prince of the north side of Transexual announced he was going to earth, and released a quiz to every address in Transexual. The two people who scored highest got to go with him. And yes it is true, we did cheat and help each other so we would both win. So, he himself came to our door, and announced we won. I was so excited, and soon Riff Raff and I became famous."

"I know, that's when I found out how good of a singer Riff Raff was!" Said Mimi.

"Singer? Riff what is she talking about?" asked Magenta curiously.

"Well...I..."

"Riff Raff relased two albums around this time. They were both SPECTACULAR! I had a huge crush on him!"

"Riff, you've never told me you released albums of you singing."

"Well...I loved to sing so I released them...but I thought I wasn't that good so it would be a little embarrassing for me to sing for you."

"Hmmm. Yeah well...anyway we beamed to earth with him, and that's how all this began. Sort of."

"AWWWWW!" said Richy and Nellie at the same time.

"Okay. That's enough for tonight. Now it's time for you to sleep."

"Do we have to?"

"You heard your mother." Riff Raff said walking up to them. He kissed them both as Magenta did the same.

"Goodnight kids."

"Goodnight."

Riff Raff turned out the light, and headed into the front room part of the air craft. He folded the chairs into one big bed. Everything would be okay since the ship was on autopilot. He took off his clothes and got under the covers. Magenta did the same.

"Honey? Darling?" asked Magenta.

"What is it sis?"

"Sing for me."

"Oh Genta...I haven't sung for another person in a long time. I usually sing when I am alone."

"Please darling? For me?"

"Well...alright."

Magenta looked at her husband and smiled.

"Ahem...I was not myself last night...Couldn't set things right...With apologies or flowerrrrs."

"Oh Riff."

"Out of place as a cryin' clown...Who could only frown...And the play went on for hourrrrrs. And as I lost controoool, swore I'd sell my soul for one looooooooove."

As Riff Raff continued to sing, Magenta gently fell asleep. Riff Raff smiled and softly kissed her on the lips before falling asleep himself.

Meanwhile back the castle on earth, Eddie and the others were still resting in bed when Janet woke up.

"Wha...wha...where am I? Oh Brad is that you?"

She looked and realized it was Eddie.

"AAAHH! Eddie!"

Eddie woke up.

"Oh hey Janet!"

"Eddie! You pig! I would never..."

"But you did."

"No...Oh no Brad! He must be worried sick!"

"Come on Janet. Stay for a little longer?"

"No! Stay away from me, don't call me, don't ever talk to me again! Janet yelled getting up out of the room and leaving.

Meanwhile Columbia watched the whole thing happen from a monitor in hell.

"No! EDDIE! NOOOO! IT MUST BE A LIE!"

"It's no lie." Satan said. "He really did it. He must not love you."

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Columbia cried.

Meanwhile Charles made breakfast for Ansalong and Nation.

"When is Riffy coming back?" asked Ansalong.

"Oh uh...as soon as he saves Collie." Answered Eddie.

"How long do you think it will take?"

"Don't worry Annie, he'll come back soon." Said Nation.

Back in hell...

"Okay Columbia. Back in the pit of eternal hell fire.

"What? NOO! AAAAAHHHH! YAAAAAAHHHH!"

Frank watched from where he was strapped up.

"Columbia!"

"Would you like to join her?" asked Satan.

"No, I am fine here. But...I would like it if you released her."

"Why should I?"

"Well...I'll make it worth your while."

"I'm listening."

After a bit of talking, Satan took Columbia out of the pit.

"What's going on?"

"Your friend here has agreed to let you not be tortured in the lava in exchange for me sleeping with him."

"Oh Frankie. I'll never forget this."

"My pleasure sweety. I can't wait to get down with the manly man of a man."

"Well then let's get it on."

Meanwhile back on the ship, everyone was waking up. Spike and Mimi were making some breakfast for everyone, using the food supplies that were on the ship. Magenta and Riff joined them.

"What are you making?" Asked Magenta.

"Omlets! Spike is helping me make them. They had a little fridge full of food! I'm suprised Spike is so good at cooking!"

"Yeah, it's kind of my thing."

"So Riff, how long before we get to the end of the universe?" asked Magenta.

"At the speeds and methods we're using, it should be a couple of days."

"Daddy...what's going to happen when we get to the end?" Asked Nellie.

"Well...with those silver crosses...we will most likely perish."

"What?" asked Nellie, scared and holding on to Richy.

"It's what has to be done to save your mother. We will die and with the crosses we will go to heaven. There, I suppose we speak to whoever...god is, and ask him if we can get you mother back. And if we have time...maybe Master too."

"But how do we come back to life?"

"Oh...I didn't consider that."

"DAD!"

"It's okay! Maybe once god sees the effort we went through he'll bring us back."

Riff Raff noticed the worry on everyone's face.

"It'll be alright! And so what if we die and go to heaven!"

"Riff are you even listening to yourself?" asked Magenta.

"Look darling, that's the worse that could happen. What we are doing now is the only thing we can do to save Columbia."

"I guess so...it's just scary you know? Aren't you scared?"

"Not as long as my most beautiful sister is there with me, and my darling children are there too."

"Well...it does seem nice when you think about it. I wouldn't want to go any other way."

Back at the Castle...

"Hmmm I sure hope Collie is alright."

"You know Eddie, it sounds like you love Columbia alot, but cheat on her all the time." said Charles to Eddie.

"Well I don't know I do truly love her, but I guess when I sleep around like this...I guess I do it when she's not around...I don't know I guess I miss her and...am trying to live what she gives...I don't know."

"Why don't you marry her?"

"Heh heh. A funny thing about that. I promised Richy that I would marry Columbia after the wedding of Him and Little Nellie."

"What? Richy and Nellie are getting married?" asked Charles, surprised.

"Yeah. Richy told me that he wanted to marry his sister. He said he wanted the wedding to take place in Tokyo Japan."

"Whoa. How about that?"

"Yeah. And I promised him that after the wedding I would propose to Columbia."

"If they do get married and have the wedding there, would you marry her?"

"Well...I don't know...I love her alot but...to marry her is a big thing."

"I know. Perhaps you should give it some thought."

"I guess."

"Well I mean think about it Eddie. Would Columbia want to be married to you?"

"You know...I think she would. She does love me alot. Perhaps it's time for me to turn over a new leaf. Perhaps it's time for me to stop the cheating, and focus all my attention on her."

"Well good for you."

A certain amount of time later on the ship it was the day before they were supposed to reach the end. Everyone was worried and nervous. Nellie was right there with Richie. Mimi was with Spike.

"Hey...Spike?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah Mi?"

"I just wanted to let you know...in case something bad happens to all of us."

"What is it?"

"I uh...I..." Mimi murmered, blushing.

"Yes?"

"I really...uh...I kind of...oh god...I really really...uh..."

"Just spit it out already!"

"I like you."

"Wow really? I like you too but was it really that hard to say?"

"Well...it's more than that...I really really like you."

"Yeah and?"

"What I'm trying to say is...well...I have big feelings for you...romantic feelings."

"Oh..." said Spike. Her cheeks were now red as well. "I thought...you loved Riff."

"I did...and there's always a space in my heart for him but...you awakened a side of me I have been repressing for as long as I can remember. I just wanted you to know that before we...die..."

Spike looked Mimi in her eyes. Spike then placed her hand on Mimi's shoulder, and rubbed her hand down her arm. Mimi looked a little surprised. Spike then leaned in and kissed Mimi right on the lips. Mimi was completely shocked, and didn't know how to react, but soon found herself kissing back. They then held and fondled each other while they kissed.

The whole thing was witnessed by Richy and Nellie.

"Awww how cute. They make the perfect couple." said Richy.

"Yeah...Richy...I'm scared." Nellie said with tears in her eyes.

"Ohhh shhh it's okay my most fabulous sister."

"I wish I could be as brave as you and dad but...I'm just afraid we are going to die and never come back."

"Like dad I am not afraid because I have you by my side."

"Oh Richy..."

back in the front room, Riff Raff was staring out into the utter blackness. Magenta looked at him in worry.

"Riff? Everything okay?"

Riff Raff let out a very deep sigh.

"I am afraid. I admit it."

"Riff..."

"I am afraid that I doomed my family and friends. All this effort could be for nothing."

Magenta put her arms around her husband.

"We'll get through this...together."


	11. Chapter 11 Wait, not another one!

Back at the Castle, Eddie was going to put his foot down.

"Alright Ansalong, Nation. I think it is time for you to all go."

"Go?" asked Nation. "We have nowhere to go to."

"Oh...you don't?"

"No."

"You aren't really gonna kick us out...are ya?" aksed Ansalong.

"Hmmm. Well...I suppose Frankie wouldn't mind if you two stayed."

"YAAAAAYY!" Ansalong cheered.

Back in hell Frank watched thid from a monitor while in bed with satan.

"Eddie! How dare you! Of course they can't stay! Not in my castle!"

"Don't worry about it boo boo." said satan.

"Alright. Come on manly man! Get ready for round two!"

Back in space it was nearing the final moments for everyone. Everyone was in the front area except for Mimi and Spike.

Riff Raff had his family holding on to him for comfort.

"Everyone have the crosses on?"

"Yeah."

Soon they reached where no stars were. Simply nothing. The ship increased speed. It kept going faster and faster. Spike and mimi held on to each other as well. soon a bright light was surroung the ship.

"NNNNNNNGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HH!" Everyone screamed. Alarms were going off in the ship. The light got brighter and brighter. The ship couldn't take much longer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Riff Raff shut his eyes.

"Riff?...Riff..."

Riff Raff nervously opened his eyes. He was sitting in some kind of meadow. Magenta was looking down at him. She was wearing a white gown, and she also had a pair of angel wings, and a glowing yellow halo over her head. She helped him up.

"Wha...is this heaven?"

"Yes my love...we made it..."

They looked and saw a castle in the distance.

"Richy, Nellie and the others are already waiting for us at God's house. We can take our time though."

"I suppose."

They walked hand in hand toward the castle.

Meanwhile back on earth...

"So where will we sleep?" asked Nation to Eddie.

"Well uh...for now you two can sleep in the guest rooms, and when the kids get back...well, we'll figure it out...But I don't know if everyone will be happy about this. I mean, Ansalong, all of this is your fault."

"I was just following orders! I'm sorry Eddie...don't be upset."

"I suppose I could forgive you."

"So Eddie. Have you seen my brother?" asked Nation.

"Oh uh...no..."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" said Eddie. He hurried over to the front door and answered it. It was Janet.

"Hey Janet..."

Janet was wearing casual clothes with dark sunglasses.

"Hey...Eddie."

"Uh...forget something?"

"Well...I uh..."

"Yes?"

"I actually enjoyed our sex together and I am really sorry for leaving and I would like to do it again sometime." Janet said really fast.

"Oh...well the thing about that is that I turned over a new leaf. Yep. I am not going to cheat any more."

"Oh...really?"

"Yeah...sorry."

"Well uh...there is something else...I'm pregnant!"

"Oh! Congratulations! Who's the baby daddy?"

Janet nervously looked around and twiddled her fingers.

"No. Don't even think about pinning it on me."

"Hey, I haven't slept with anyone else! There's no other explanation!"

"That ain't my kid!"

"It is, Eddie!"

"How do I know it's not Brad's?"

"I haven't even slept with Brad! I just use that geek for his house! I was thinking now that you and I Have a kid together...we could...hook up."

"Look Janet, you are a hot, hot, hot patootie. But I am already in a relationship. If my significant other found out about...this, she would hate me forever."

"Listen Eddie, whether you like it or not, you are the father. And you have to take care of this child. And well...I was expecting you to say yes to all of this, so I kind of dumped Brad. I have nowhere else to go. You aren't...going to dump me and our child out in the street, are you?"

"Oh...Janet, there is already now going to be like nine people living in this castle already."

"Eddie...please?"

"Oh...fine. I guess I can set you up in Columbia's room while she is away."

Janet jumped up and hugged Eddie.

"Ohh YES! Thank you so much Eddie!"

"Hey hey...yeah that's great."

Janet walked back outside and came back in with a suitcase. Eddie sighed.

Back in hell...

"What! Now that slut is staying too! Eddie has a whipping coming his way!"

Columbia was just standing staring at the screen in shock with tears in her eyes.

"Eddie...Janet...PREGNANT?" Columbia squeaked. "Does Eddie even love me?"

"Hey, you gotta give him credit for not hooking up with Janet. And Janet is foxy!"

"Hey! And I'm not foxy?"

"Well...you're cute...but I don't know about foxy."

"Frankie! How dare you!"

Back in heaven...

Riff Raff couldn't believe the place. It seemed so beautiful. there were a few buildings in the meadow.

"Wow look! They are performing phantom of the paradise! That's my favorite play!"

"Come on Riff..." Magenta said while smiling. "We are just about there."

When they got to the castle, Riff Raff noticed Richy and Nellie.

"DADDY!" they yelled running up and hugging him.

"Yeah, I found him passed out in the meadow."

"Oh daddy, can we live here? Can we?"

"This place does seem pretty nice, but let's not forget our mission."

They met up with Mimi and Spike. They all then went inside the castle. They followed the lavish signs that said "office." They nervously entered the doors, and were in a lavish office. There were shelves full of books. God was signing papers as they walked up to him. God mysteriously looked like an older looking Richard, with a long white beard. He was wearing a white cloak. Riff Raff and the others were nearing towards him.

"I know what you are here for." said God with out even looking up.

"You do?"

"Yes. You want to ask me if I can bring back your friend Columbia, and if I had time, your Master." he said looking up at them.

"Well...yes. So..."

"So?"

"So can you?"

"Me, no. But you, yes. I can send you all there so you can save them."

"And uh...god sir, can you bring us back all to life?"

"Hmmmm. You all have come a long way and made quite the effort to save your friends. I'll think about it. Now, with those silver crosses you will be able to stay in hell with out getting trapped forever. As soon as I send you there, you have exactly twenty four hours to find your friends. once you find them and pray to me, I can send you back here.

"Okay."

"Everyone ready?" asked god.

"Yes."

"Okay then."

God raised his hand up, and in a flash, they were all in the blazing firery domain of hell. Everyone still resembled angels.

"Where do you think they will be?" asked Magenta.

"Wait, do you hear that?" asked Riff Raff. "That sounds like crying. And it sounds like Columbia!"

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, I can hear Columbia's cry from a mile away."

They all headed into that direction.


	12. Chapter 12 Going home to that!

Every one ran over to the direction of the crying. They kept running and looking around, as the sound got louder and louder. They then found Columbia.

"COLUMBIA!" Yelled Riff Raff.

"RIFF!" Yelled Columbia jumping and hugging him.

"Oh RIFFY! I was so scared! You came to save me! But..."

"But what?"

"Maybe...I deserve this place."

"Have you gone mad? I wouldn't know who deserves this place! I wouldn't even wish Master to stay here."

"But what's left for me? Nobody loves me. I thought Eddie did, but I know he doesn't. Even Frankie says I'm not Foxy, and I know you and Magenta hate me for starting all of this."

"Columbia, you're talking preculiar. You know that's not true. We all came to save you!"

"Well, maybe I don't want to be saved!" Columbia said turning away. "I am just a filthy groupie!"

"Mommy, please! I love you!" said Nellie.

"I love you too Nellie, but I don't deserve you as a mother."

She then turned to face Riff Raff.

"And Riff Raff, I love you! I have loved you for a very long time! And it just tears me up inside that we can never be together."

"Columbia, I am sorry for that. I know how much you love me. But you know Magenta is my wife, and I love her. That doesn't mean I don't love you in a different way."

"Well whatever! There's nothing you can say or do to change my mind!" Columbia shouted turning away again and crossing her arms.

Riff Raff looked over at his sister, and she nodded. Riff Raff grabbed Columbia, turned her around, and placed a deep kiss on her lips. She was blown away, but quickly sunk in to it and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around him. After a bit, they pulled back.

"Oh Riff!" Columbia said quietly.

"How about this? If you come back with us, I will give you that special day between us for your birthday. And that ain't no lie."

"Really?...Why?"

"Because I love you."

Columbia giggled.

"Okay. It's a deal."

Nellie then ran up, jumped and hugged Columbia.

"Oh Nellie my lovely daughter. I love you so much."

"I love you too mom."

They then kept moving to search for Frank.

"Say, Riff? What exactly does Columbia mean by special day?" Asked Magenta.

"I'll tell you later."

Meanwhile back at the castle...

Eddie was on the couch watching TV when Janet came in to the room.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Watching TV."

"You get your lazy ass off that couch and go to work!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You need to provide for your family!"

"How about this? I kick you out on the street."

"What?"

"You know I'll do it."

"Well come on! I have done a report on your income and it says you work once, maybe twice a week!"

"Hey! I like doing what I'm doing!"

"Then we'll just have to see what the courts have to says."

Eddie sighed.

"Okay fine, I'll go to work." Eddie angrily as he got up.

"Awww, thanks Eddie!" Janet eerily said cheerfully while kssing him on the cheek.

"Yeah whatever."

Eddie left the castle and rode away.

back in hell Riff Raff and the others looked everywhere. But they couldn't find Frank. They caught the attention of a demon.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a man dressed as a woman?"

"Hmmm I think the masters are in bed. They request no visitors."

"We need to see them now! It's urgent!"

"Hmmm. What kind of demons are you?"

"Uh...we are fallen angels."

"Hmmmm...really? You have fallen from grace?"

"Sure."

"Well the Master is going to have to make sure."

"Well then that causes a problem for both of us, doesn't it?"

"Grrr. The Master will be upset about this."

The demon summoned a phone out of nowhere.

"Hello, boss? Yeah it's me. Yeah I know it's a bad time, but there are these fallen angels you need to take a look at. Okay, bye."

The demon then snapped his fingers A door appeared.

"Go inside. He's expecting you."

They all went in the door and started climbing a long stair case.

"Hey Riff?" asked Magenta.

"Yes darling?"

"What do you think happens if we don't find the Master in twenty four hours?"

"I don't want to think about it. Let's just go and save him."

They soon reached the top and entered a small room where Frank and Satan were in a bed together.

"Master! Thank god!" said Riff Raff.

"Riff Raff? What are you doing here? Did you die and go to heaven too?"

"What? No! I mean yes we did go to heaven, but we didn't get sent here to hell!"

Frank looked over at Satan.

"Is it true manly man? Is this hell?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought you wouldn't be happy."

"Of course I would be happy as long as I am with you!"

"Aww, boo boo."

"Master, I cannot be more serious right now, we have to go!"

"Go? but I don't want to!"

"We have to!"

"I want to stay! Listen, I can explain. You see, on the day I went away...goodbye was all-"

"Master! We are going now!"

Frank looked up at Satan.

"Yeah uh...they would be lost with out me, so uh...I'm going to go with them."

Frank got out of the bed.

"What! NOOOO!"

Satan was chasing them all the way down the stairs. They kept running and running. Once they got out, a hoard of demons were after them.

"Riff! What did god say to do?"

"PRAY!"

Riff Raff stopped, kneeled down and prayed. Light circled him. All the demons stopped in fear.

"Please! I just want boo boo to stay here!" Said Satan. "I'm so lonely..."

Riff's friends and family got close to him.

"Hmmm. Listen manly man. How about we make a deal? Two souls in exchange for me and Columbia. Consider it a goodbye for now present."

"Master, are you crazy?" asked Riff Raff.

"It's okay Handyman, I got this."

"Alright. Who's two souls do I get?"

Frank smirked.

"The spoiled brat Vienna Beef, and her accomplice Farley Flavors."

"Mmmmm! Nice choice!"

Satan snapped his fingers and Frank and Columbia became angels. Vienna and Farley appeared in Satan's fist.

"Wha...what's going on?" Asked Vienna.

"Oooohhh Their hearts are ripe with sin!"

Mimi was a little upset of the fate of her little sister. She almost wished that it wouldn't end this way. Satan dropped them both in a deep pit of fire. They both screamed. Mimi buried her face into Spike. Spike pulled her into a hug.

"My little sister..."

"It's okay Mimikins. I'm your sister now."

"Oh yes Spike. And you'll be a better one right?"

"You better believe it."

"You'll be back, right boo boo?"

"You know it. I sin all the time!"

The light got brighter and brighter, and soon Riff Raff and the gang were back in god's office.

"We did it!" Exclaimed Nellie.

"Yes you did." said God.

"So can we come back to life?"

"I could bring you back, but you would die right there."

"What? Why?"

"Because, you would be brought back right where you died. Your ship is destroyed, and your lifeless bodies are in space. You all died of asphixiation and decompression."

"Really? Oh no..."

"I'm just messing with you all, I can send you back to your castle."

"YAAAYYY!"

God snapped his fingers and in a flash, everybody was back at the castle.

"Ahhhh home sweet home." said Frank.

"I couldn't have put it any better myself. Said Columbia. They all went inside. Once they did, they were met with an odd greeting.

"Hey! Intruders! Get out of my castle!" Yelled Janet. She was wearing Columbia's outfit, right down to the top hat.

"YOUR castle?" asked Frank.

"OH MY GOD! What are you doing with my dancing outfit?"

"Oh this old thing? I found this in a closet."

"THAT'S MINE! Take it off and give it back!" demanded Columbia.

"NO! This is my castle, and I found it inside! So you can get out before I call the cops!"

"Excuse me missy, but this is MY castle. I own it, and everything inside." Said Frank.

"The only people who live in here are Me, Nation, Ansalong, and Eddie!"

"WHAT!" Riff Raff said in shock. "Who? But she...wait, you remember me, right Janet? When my kids ran away you tried to help me find them?"

"Oh yeah! I do rememeber you!"

"Yeeesss. I live here along with Master."

"But...no...this is Eddie's house."

"Pshhh! Eddie! That freeloader! What he did is unforgiveable." Said Columbia.

"I know he may be a little lazy, but I am sure he'll step up and become a great daddy!"

Columbia ran up to Janet and started to strangle her.

"Collie, what's she talking about?" asked Magenta as Columbia knocked Janet down.

"I watched on a monitor in hell Eddie cheating on me with this slut! And then she became pregnant from it!"

"So YOU'RE the bitch that Eddie won't dump for me!"

Columbia jumped on Janet and started to beat her up.

"Whoa. This is Crazy!" said Spike.

"You said it."

Just then Nation and Ansalong came in to the room.

"RIFFY!" screamed Ansalong as she ran and jumped on top of him. She knocked him down doing so.

"Ansalong! What are you doing?"

"Oh Riffy, I missed you so much! I know you were kiddin' around when you said you didn't want to be with me!"

Riff Raff stood up.

"Okay, you, you, and you..." said Riff Raff pointing at Ansalong, Nation, and Janet. "Get out of this castle, now!"

"Yeah red head, out!" Ansalong said to Magenta.

"I meant you, Ansalong."

"What? Why would want me to leave sweet pea?"

"Ansalong, I don't want to be with you. I have a wife and kids for godsake!"

"Who's your wife?"

Riff Raff looked over at Magenta.

"Red head? She's your wife? But...you said you loved me!"

"I only said that to gain your trust so you wouldn't kill me for sneaking around and trying to escape."

"You...were trying to escape?" Ansalong squeaked.

"Yeah! I hated that place!"

"But you wanted to...stay...because of me!"

"No offense Ansalong, but I would never want to be with you! You're crazy!"

Ansalong just stood there, shocked and saddened. She ran away crying to her room.

"Great!" said Nation following her. "Now I have to go to bed to that!"

Just then Eddie pulled up to the Castle. He walked up to the door and opened it.

"Eddie!" said Janet jumping up and hugging him.

"GUYS!" Shouted Eddie ignoring her.

"How's my big provider?"

Columbia grabbed Janet and punched her in the face.

"OWW! Bitch!"

"Eddie...how could you?"

"Collie! Babe! I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know Janet is pregnant with your baby!"

"Who...told you?"

"Satan did when I was in HELL!"

"Oh...sorry..."

"SORRY? Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"Look, I turned over a new leaf! I promise I won't cheat anymore!"

"Get out of my sight."

Eddie sighed and walked away.

Six days later...

Riff Raff was alone in his room, putting the finishing touches on what looked to be a gift. Columbia walked in.

"Hi Riffy!"

Co...Columbia?"

Columbia was wearing the pink corset, leggings, and high heels she got from Richard's shop. She was also wearing heavy make up on.

"Uh..."

Columbia giggled.

"Yeah, don't think I noticed how much you were eyeballing me when I wore this."

"Yeah uh...OH! Uh...here this is for you...happy birthday." Riff Raff said holding out the present.

"Oh my gosh! What did you get me? Oooohh what's inside?" Columbia asked shaking it around. She opened it up and inside was a pair of pink spikey hoop earings.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god! THEY ARE SO FREAKIN ADORABLE!"

"I'm glad you like them."

"Thank you so much!"

Columbia put them on.

"How do I look?"

"Gorgeous."

"Thank you." she said blowing him a kiss.

"So uh...what's with the get up?"

"Don't you remember? Our special day?"

"Oh! Right!"

"So, where were you planning on taking me?"

"Well...hmmmm...where ever you want to go."

"Hmmm okay...how about...Denton zoo!"

"Whoa. Really? You know alot of children go there..."

"Oh...well...I kinda wanted to see the new panda exhibit..."

"No, we can still go! It's your birthday, so what the hell?"

"Yay!"

They left the room and went downstairs.

"Buy guys I'm going to leave on my date with Riffy be back later put the presents on the table Genta bake a cake okay bye!"

Riff Raff and Columbia were already outside. They got in the truck and started to drive.

In the kitchen of the Castle, Magenta was getting started on a cake. Eddie walked in.

"Hey Mags, have you seen Columbia?"

"She's out spending the day with a real man."

"Oh boy...say, because she is out with Riff and all, how's about you and I spend some time together?"

"Ugh! Not a chance!"

"Oh...okay..." Eddie said quietly while turning away. "God...I'm so lonely everybody hates me..."

"...Ugh...wait, what did you have in mind?"

Eddie turned and faced her.

"Oh...well I dunno...stuff..."

"Like what?"

"Well...how about...we go to the Denton video arcade?"

"You want to take me to a video arcade. Are you serious?"

"Well...it would be fun."

"Alright fine. Just a quick trip. Richy! Nellie!"

The two siblings came in to the kitchen.

"Yes mommy?" asked Richy.

"I need you to help mommy make this cake. Can you and your sister do that for me?"

"Piece of cake! Hee hee."

"Alright then. Eddie, let's go."

The two of them left the castle.

"So my most fabulous sister, do you know how to make a cake?"

"No! I'm a total clutz in the kitchen."

"Here, I'll help you."  



	13. Chapter 13 Room for one more?

Columbia and Riff Raff reached the zoo. They parked and walked to the ticket booth. Alot of people were staring at Columbia's clothing.

"Two adults please!" Riff Raff said. He bought the tickets, and both of them went inside.

"So, what should we see first?" asked Riff Raff.

"Hmmm. I wanna ride the elephants!"

"Okay!"

They walked over to the elephant rides.

"Okay Columbia, I'll wait here and you can get in line."

"Don't you want to ride with me?"

"Well uh...I don't really trust that thing..."

"Come on, it will be alright!"

"Well uh..."

Columbia took Riff Raff by the hand and forced him in line.

Meanwhile, Eddie and Magenta pulled up to the video arcade. They walked inside. There was alot of noise coming from the games.

"So uh...how do these things work?" Asked Magenta.

"Well, you put a quarter in, and play the game!"

"Hmmm sounds like a waste of money, and hmm?"

Magenta had her eye on a claw machine filled with strange looking voodoo dolls.

"Whoa...what's that?"

"That's a claw machine. You put two quarters in, and you get a chance to win a prize."

"Hmmm! This sounds like it could be fun. Give me some quarters, I want to try."

"Now hold on, let me show you how to do it." Eddie said putting in two quarters. He moved the claw over one doll, and pushed the button. The claw went down, but didn't grab the toy.

"Boy you really got a hold of that one!"

"I'd like to see you try it."

"Okay."

Eddie put in two more quarters. Magenta positioned the claw over the toy, keeping in mind the way it spun. She then checked her angles. She waited for the claw to stop shaking before pushing the button. The claw went down and perfectly clamped on the toy. It picked it up and dropped it down the chute. Magenta collected the prize.

"Oh, look at that. It's an Ansalong voodoo doll! The tag says it is from the Denton studios collection. Hmph. Nice. It's better than the real one."

"Hmmm beginner's luck!"

"Sure...that must be it." Said Magenta swiping more quarters.

"Well I bet you can't win another..."

The claw went down and picked up another small toy.

"One..."

"How about that? A Nation voodoo doll! Now all I need is the Cosmo and Ricky dolls and I will complete the collection!"

Magenta put two more quarters in the game.

"How are you so good at this?"

"This earthling device is so simple." Magenta said. She already won another one. "Yes! Now I just need the Cosmo!"

"How the hell?"

Magenta quickly won the last doll.

"Yes! I did it!"

Meanwhile at the Castle...

"Ahh! There you go sis! You shaped the layer of cake perfectly!"

"Well, you did help me WHOOOOAAA!" yelled Nellie as she tripped in her high heels. The layer of cake broke and split apart. Nellie looked at what she did, got into a fetal position, and cried. Richy went and kneeled down to her.

"Nell, it's okay. Please don't cry. We can start over."

"But I *sniff* worked so hard on that."

Richy put his arm around her.

"Don't be sad. I'll help you clean up and start over." Richy said standing her up.

"Okay."

Back at the zoo...

"Hey! This is kind of fun!" Said Riff Raff on the elephant with Columbia.

"I knew you would like it!"

The elephant calmy made its way around in a circle. They both got off.

"That was actually not too bad. So, what should we do next?"

"Oh! Let's go see the pandas!"

Riff Raff and Columbia hurried over to the new china themed exhibit. They made their way through the bamboo, and noticed a sleeping panda.

"AWWWWW! So cute!"

"Hmm. Earth creatures sure are preculiar."

"What does he mean?" asked a female zookeeper.

"Oh uh...nothing." answered Columbia.

"Hmm how interesting. This animal seems to live off bamboo. How very interesting. The people of my planet couldn't last one day on plants. They can only live on mostly meats. Espacially human."

"Wha...What did he say?" Asked the zookeeper, horrified.

"Oh uh...he's just kidding around. Heh heh."

"Ahh when we discovered how good it tasted, my people would beam up earthlings just to eat them! but now they are only allowed to beam up convicts and the homeless. But sometimes people still partake in the old ways."

"Oh my god! What are you some kind of space alien?"

"Hmmm. I have said too much. Now they'll be after you."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed running away.

"Riffy! Now what did ya do that for?"

"Do what?"

"Scare her like that?"

"Oh...I was just telling the truth."

"Transylvanians won't really come after her, will they?

"Well...maybe. She'll be safe as long as she doesn't become a convict or becomes homeless."

"Whatever. Let's go ride the Railway!"

"The railway?"

"It's this big monorail tram. It it takes you out way far into the habitats. It's like a huge wide open space that looks like africa."

"Well alright then."

"Yeah, it's a long ride, so we should buy some snacks for the journey."

"Okay."

Back at the video arcade...

Magenta was playing dance dance revolution. Eddie was shocked. She was dancing on very hard mode. Magenta was moving really fast. Soon the song ended.

"One hundred percent! Perfect score!" The machine said.

"But how..."

"Transylvanians are born to dance really well. Oh what's this? Enter name. Only three spaces. M-A-G. Cool! 1st place score!"

"Wow."

"So what other games are there to play?"

"Well uh...there's a shooting game over there."

"Let's play it!"

Back at the castle...

Frank walked into the kitchen.

"Mmm? Baking a cake I see."

"Yeah. It's in the oven right now." said Richy.

"So Frankie, what did you get for my mom?" asked Nellie.

"Eh, I bought her the new little shop of horrors blu ray."

"Ooohh the one with the fully restored ending?"

"The very same."

"Cool! I got her some new fish net leggings. And Richy got her some new high heels!"

"Nice nice."

There was smoke coming out of the oven.

"Hmm?"

Richy opened it up and a burst of flame shot out. Richy then quickly turned off the oven.

"OH NOOOOO!" squealed Nellie.

"Uh...it's okay we can fix this..." said Richy.

"But it will take so long to start over!"

"We have to try."

Back at the zoo, Riff Raff and Columbia were enjoying the scenic monorail, looking at all the animals in their habitat. Columbia was eating some cotton candy.

"Boy look at all the animals." Said Columbia as she leaned on Riff Raff.

"Yes. It is quite radient out there. Almost as radient as you."

"Aww Riffy."

Just then the tram came to an abrupt stop.

"Uhh attention folks, we are expirienceing a technical delay. It's gonna be a while..."

"Oh no!" said Columbia.

"I hope they will fix the problem soon." said Riff Raff.

"Well, I know something we can do to pass the time..." said Columbia leaning toward Riff Raff's face.

"Well...since it's your birthday..."

They began to make out.

Back at the castle...

Richy and Nellie were struggling to make a new cake from what they had. The kitchen became messed up as a result. Soon they heard the front door open.

"Uh oh!" said Nellie. Magenta walked in holding a paper bag.

"Wha...what happend?"

"We...we...RUINED THE CAKE!" squealed Nellie.

"Awwwww, heh heh, I knew you two might have messed up, so I took the liberty of buying a cake on the way home."

Surprised, Richy and Nellie looked at each other, then shared sighs of relief. Magenta took the cake out and put in on the kitchen counter.

"Now, I want this place cleaned up before Collie gets home."

"You can count on us!" Magenta left the kitchen and walked into the front room where Eddie was.

"I must admit. You are pretty fun to hang out with." Said Magenta.

"Yeah well...I just wish Collie thinks so too."

"If you treated Columbia as nice as you treated me, and take her out more often, show her more love, she would trust and want to be with you more."

"Hmmm. I'll keep that in mind."

A couple hours later at the zoo...

The sun was going down, and Riff Raff and Columbia were still stuck on the monorail tram.

"Riffy, I'm getting tired. Maggie and the others must be worried sick!"

"It's okay Columbia, they'll clear this up soon...they better."

Back at the Castle Magenta was setting the table.

"Hmmm. It's getting late. I wonder when Riff and Collie will be back."

Back at the zoo...

"Attention passengers, we have just sent out another tram to tow us back in the station!"

"Finally!" said Columbia.

Two more hours went by.

"Uhh sorry passengers, but the tram that we were supposed to tow to this one broke down...sorry."

Everyone groaned.

"Hold on Columbia, I am going to talk to the captain." said Riff Raff as he got up. About five minutes later Riff Raff came back and sat down.

"What did he say?"

"You'll know in a moment when he announces it on the speakers."

"Attention passengers!" the captain announced. "It has come to my attention that it is a certain someone's birthday."

"Oh Riff! You did not!"

Riff Raff had a smile on his face.

"Will that person please stand up?"

Columbia stood up. She was all bashful.

"Now everyone, we are going to sing happy birthday. One two three!"

"Haaaappy birth day to you! Haaaappy birth day to you! Haaaappy birthday dear Columbia, haaaappy birth day to yoooooooou!" Everyone sang. Columbia smiled and blushed the whole time. She sat back down as they then cheered.

"Riff, now why did ya do that?"

"Well it is your birthday."

Thankfully, about ten minutes later, a service train was sent out, and towed the tram back to the station. It was nightime, and past closing time when they got off the tram.

"I wish we could have seen more of the zoo, Riffy." Said Columbia as they walked toward the exit of the zoo. "But I am happy that we spent the day together."

"Oh, it's my pleasure."

"So uh...when we get back and after we have my little party...can we uh...snuggle?"

"Well, I did say we could do anything. And I mean anything."

"Okay!"

An hour later at the Castle, everyone was seated at the table.

"Uhhh where is the birthday girl?" asked Frank.

a few moments later Riff Raff and Columbia showed up.

"There she is!"

They all sang happy birth day as Riff Raff and Columbia took their seats.

Columbia blew out the candles. Everyone had a piece of cake.

"Okay! Presents!" Frank announced. "Mine first! Mine first!"

Columbia picked up Frank's present. She opened it up.

"Oh my god! The new little shop of horrors blu ray! Thank you so much Frankie!"

"My pleasure."

"Okay time to see what the kids got me!" Columbia cheerfully said as she took the two presents from Richy and Nellie. She opened one.

"New fish nets!"

"Happy birthday mom!"

"Thanks Nellie! I love them! Okay Richy, what did you get me?" Columbia said opening it up. Inside was a pair of red ruby high heels.

"Whoa! Where did you get these? They must have cost a fortune!"

"Oh, Don't you worry about that hot momma."

"Hmmmm. You two got these from Richard's shop, didn't you?"

Richy and nellie made shocked faces.

"You read us like books..." said Richy.

"That doesn't matter. I love em'! Okay, so who's next?"

Magenta handed Columbia her gift. Columbia opened it up.

"A friendship bracelet! It's so cute! Aww it says Collie and Maggie BFFs for life!"

"Yeah, I got one too."

"I thought you said friendship bracelets were a lame earthling thing."

"Yeah, but you said you liked them, so I got some for us."

"Aww, thanks BFF! Okay, this one is from...*sigh*...Eddie."

Columbia opened it up.

"Oh...a pink strap on spikey necklace...thanks...Eddie."

"You're welcome Collie. I love you."

"Yeah...I know you do..."

"Ansalong, Janet, and I all pitched in to get you a little something for letting us stay here." said Nation. "Janet, hand her the gift."

Janet looked away as she handed Columbia her gift. Nation gave Janet a stern look.

"Oh...uh...I'm sorry for...calling you a bitch and being so mean."

"Well...I guess I forgive you...but don't EVER wear one of my outfits again!"

"Fine..."

Columbia opened the gift. Inside was a doctor uniform, simular to the one they wore.

"Oh cool! A doctor costume!"

"Only a very few were salvaged when the whole soundstage flew in the air. Yeah, you could say we "convinced" some weird dude named Sal Piro to give us his that he stole."

"You mean you threatened him." said Columbia.

"Ha ha ha...yeah..."

"Well thanks! I love it!"

Just then Richy stood up.

"Everyone! I have an announcement!" He said.

"What is it my most sexy brother?" Asked Nellie.

Richy scooted the chair Nellie was sitting on so it faced him. Richy got on one knee.

"Little Nellie, you are my sister and I love you so very very much, you are incredibly fabulous and sexy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and nobody else. Will you marry me?"

Nellie covered her mouth and gasped as everyone did the same. Even Riff Raff and Magenta.

"Oh Richy! My loving brother! Of course I will marry you!" she said while hugging him.

"AWWWW!" Everyone said. Nellie looked at her mother and expected her to reject, but she was smiling and crying tears of joy.

"And that's not all, I have booked us a hotel, and we are to have our wedding in Tokyo Japan!"

"I always wanted to go there! Hmmm, what if I said no to marrying you?"

"Ha ha ha, I know you wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, I wouldn't." Nellie said smiling.

"How darling Riff!" said Magenta. "Our special little guy is getting married!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Everyone went to bed. Riff Raff was resting under the covers of his bed until someone walked in the room.

"Riffy? Riffy are you awake?"

Riff Raff looked over and saw a figure that looked like Ansalong.

"Listen, please don't make me tell you again. I don't want to be with you!"

"Aww come on..." she said walking in to the room. Riff Raff turned on the light.

"I said I...Oh Columbia. It's just you. I didn't reconize you. With that costume on you look and sound just like her...please take it off."

"Hee hee...okay." Columbia said as she took the costume off until she was completely naked.

"So, are you going to give me my other gift?"

"I suppose I must."

Columbia got in the bed, and they began to make love.

Very early the next moring, Columbia woke up in bed with Riff Raff. She got out to go to the bathroom. She went through all her little routines, and was about pick up to throw away her pregnancy test, when...

"Oh no...NOOOOOOOOOO! SHIT SHIT SHIT! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!"

Meanwhile...

Richard was waiting for the last customer to choose an item so he could close up the shop.

"Uh sir?"

The man wearing a dark trench coat and fadora looked over in that direction.

"Can I help you find something?"

The man walked to the sound of his voice.

"Well uh...yes you can. You see, I am looking for a certain egyptian curse kit."

"Oh, well what kind are we after?"

"One that can bring back the dead and in its wake, bring with it a terrible chaotic curse."

"You mean the kind so destructive that the ancient egyptians haven't even performed them?"

"Yes."

"Oh okay. I got one right here." Richard said picking a kit up and placing it on the desk.

"That will be one hundred and fifty dollars american."

The man reached into his pocket and gave Richard the cash.

"Thank you sir! Pleasure doing business with you uh..." Richard said gesturing to shake the man's hand.

"Schnick. Bert Schnick."

TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
